Amores e Traições
by Carol Yui
Summary: Fic 1x2 - YAOI. Ah, esse é meu primeiro fic e não dá nem pra resumir a história... Só lendo mesmo. Espero que gostem...
1. Default Chapter

**Amores e Traições**

**Gênero: YAOI-LEMON, ANGST  
****Casal: Heero x Duo  
****Comentário da Empresária (isso é, meu ): Isso aí gente boa! Euzinha (Goddess Of Death GW) estou aqui representando a Carol Yui (não me perguntem o porque de ela não estar aqui pessoalmente, eu também não faço a mínima), fui contratada para a postagem de fics dela no -soltando foguetes – Emocionante né? Também acho! E uma grande honra pra mim também! A postagem desse fic é semanal, isto é, de sábado em sábado XD e como ele está completinho bonitinho e eu não preciso mexer em nada vai ficar tudo assim mesmo! **

**Esse fic é o primeiro que a Carol-sama escreveu e está na minha lista de fics favoritos! Já li muitas vezes, por isso decidi por colocá-lo primeiro! Espero que os fãs dela não se importem, e caso alguém tenha alguma sugestããão... estou aberta a lê-las!  
Agora vamos parar com a enrolação e dar início ao fic!**

**ATENÇÃO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS LEMON**

Ah, esse é meu primeiro fic e não dá nem pra resumir a história... Só lendo mesmo. Espero que gostem...

* * *

Não havia calçada separando a rua e o prédio. Nem a luz era suficiente. De modo que Duo tropeçou pela segunda vez, no meio da escuridão.

-Da próxima vez, convém trazer uma lanterna – pensou ele em voz alta, sorrindo ante essa idéia.Nos últimos dois anos, tratava-se de uma das poucas ocasiões em que se movimentava para planejar sua vida, quebrando a monotonia cotidiana à qual se acostumara. Quem sabe aquilo não seria apenas o começo? Talvez aquele curso de "situações de emergência" , que estava prestes a iniciar, fosse o primeiro impulso para um novo tipo de vida? Quem sabe...  
É bem verdade que a tentativa de se entregar ao novo trabalho no setor de "Comunicações" não tinha funcionado. Pelo menos, não para aquilo que ele desejava; ou seja, conseguir tirar Heero Yui de sua cabeça, do seu passado e do seu futuro. Quem sabe conseguiria desta vez com o novo curso. Sabia que nada seria novidade para ele, mas como ninguém na base sabia de seu passado como piloto Gundam este seria um primeiro passo para um novo tipo de trabalho.-Tudo seria bem mais fácil se você não fosse tão idiota e tão vulnerável – disse ele em voz alta, estremecendo ante a verdade de suas próprias palavras.Mesmo passados dois anos, e tendo milhares de quilômetros entre eles, Heero Yui mantinha o diabólico poder de intrometer-se em sua mente, impedindo-o de reorganizar sua vida. Estava sempre ali presente. Eram seus olhos e sua voz que teimosamente emergiam na poesia das canções que ele cantava e que o público parecia amar de todo coração. Durante noites inteiras sem dormir, Duo compunha poemas e os musicava. Então a presença de Heero se fazia inevitável nessas canções, transformando sua agradável melodia em lembranças tristes de um amor que se acabara.À medida que ia se aproximando do prédio, Duo se perguntava se este curso realmente poderia ajudá-lo a aliviar suas mágoas e desilusões. A decisão de fazer o curso fora tomada de última hora. Seu superior no setor onde trabalhava como servidor civil lhe sugerira o curso como forma de aprimorar seu currículo e tentar uma vaga em algum outro setor mais ativo, já que Comunicações o fazia ficar muito tempo na frente do computador e ele era muito inquieto para isso. Mas "reagir a situações de emergência" era o que ele tinha feito toda a sua vida, e escutar alguém lhe ensinando a fazer isto não lhe pareceu muito promissor. Só fora até ali para não decepcionar seu chefe e amigo.  
  
Ao ver as luzes do prédio, Duo apressou-se. Atravessou o portão e subiu os degraus que levavam a um hall com duas salas de aula. Na sala a esquerda, havia muitas cadeiras enfileiradas e uma meia dúzia de pessoas sentadas, além de outros três ou quatro que também vinham chegando. Não era uma classe muito grande . E isso era bom pois um número pequeno de estudantes sempre permite melhor contato com o professor.  
Duo decidiu entrar logo na sala. E então arregalou os olhos ao ver a pessoa que estava sentada no lugar do professor. Sem conseguir dar mais um único passo, sentiu um calafrio a percorrer seu corpo e um gosto amargo, como se toda a sua bílis tivesse subido para boca. Diante dele estava Heero Yui! Parecia impossível, mas era verdade. Seu corpo reconhecia a presença familiar daquele homem.- Não pode ser!... – gritou uma voz dentro dele. – E era um grito tão alto que Duo mal conseguiu contê-lo. Não podia acreditar!Mas era Heero Yui , com aquele mesmo cabelo desgrenhado, castanho, e com aquele nariz ligeiramente proeminente. Sim, era o mesmo Heero, cuja boca sensual podia evocar as delícias celestiais com seu toque, mas também provocava desespero com suas palavras. E, por detrás dos óculos escuros, Duo podia adivinhar aqueles inconfundíveis olhos azuis, atentos a todo e qualquer detalhe.De repente, Heero olhou fixamente para ele! Duo quis gritar e fugir, para não lembrar das dores e agonias que vivera no passado e que temia fossem se repetir agora. Desejou que o chão afundasse, desejou morrer. Qualquer coisa servia, desde que significasse uma fuga daquele lugar. Mas não conseguia se mexer, mesmo quando os demais alunos começaram a lhe pedir que saísse do caminho, para que pudessem entrar na sala. Os olhos de Duo permaneciam como que enfeitiçados por aqueles óculos escuros voltados em sua direção.  
Será que Heero iria lhe dirigir a palavra? Será que ousaria falar com ele depois de tudo que lhe fizera? Duo sabia que era bem capaz disso. Aquele homem desafiaria o próprio demônio para atingir seus objetivos. E ele, Duo, seria capaz de responder? Provavelmente não.-Você pretende entrar ou não? – murmurou uma voz feminina no ouvido de Duo, tentando conter a impaciência.Mas Heero Yui, que nada perdia, também ouviu o pedido. E , com as narinas infladas como as de um garanhão, falou. Tinha a mesma voz profunda que ele tanto amara e que tanto temia. Por isso o coração de Duo gelou ao ouvir aquele som que parecia o de uma trovoada:- Vão entrando, por favor – disse ele – Mesmo que eu não possa ver, tenho certeza de que vocês sabem onde fica a porta. Não tenham medo. Minha cegueira não é contagiosa.  
Cegueira?! Duo não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Continuou ali imobilizado por mais um choque. E comprovou a cegueira quando seus olhos descobriram, ao lado de Heero, uma longa bengala branca.- Como é? – disse alguém com irritação, por trás dele.Empurrado pelo grupo, Duo teve apenas energia para virar-se e se sentar no banco mais próximo. Heero cego? Como podia ser isso? O que teria acontecido? Sua mente encheu-se de perguntas que se atropelavam, sem possibilidade de compreender. Não podia ser verdade!Mas sim, tudo indicava tratar-se de um fato indiscutível. Heero olhara diretamente para ele, sem o menor sinal de tê-lo reconhecido. E nem mesmo alguém tão frio quanto Heero conseguiria se refrear até esse ponto. Ele simplesmente não o tinha visto. Heero Yui cego?  
  
Duo tentou imaginar como seria seu retrato se Heero o visse agora: a longa trança escondida sob o quepe do uniforme da base (1), ao contrário do que usava a dois anos atrás quando era conhecido como Duo Maxwell . Achara mais seguro para não chamar tanta atenção já que não queria que ninguém o descobrisse ali. Seus olhos violetas, emoldurados por cílios deliciosamente longos, e a boca mantinha-se delicada e vulnerável. Apenas a sombra sob seus olhos era diferente, em conseqüência das noites mal dormidas, que tinham se tornado comuns em sua vida.Seus olhos voltaram para o presente. Heero parecia ainda olhar em sua direção. Então Duo percebeu que ele poderia estar olhando para qualquer pessoa ali presente e para ninguém. Agora, só os outros sentidos funcionavam naquele que um dia fora chamado de Soldado Perfeito.Duo estremeceu, sentindo uma ponta de ódio emergir do fundo de seu coração. Trocara o seu amor por desilusões, mentiras e abandono. Só então percebeu que apertava as mãos com tanta força até quase se ferir com as unhas.Que estaria Heero Yui fazendo ali, naquela pequena e provinciana base de Armida, tão distante do QG? E como se atrevia a dar um curso teórico com aulas uma vez por semana?-... e talvez vocês estejam se perguntando como é que eu posso dar um curso teórico de Emergência sem conseguir ler – estava ele dizendo – Mas também não quero fazer de conta que é fácil para mim. Para ser franco, nunca tentei nada parecido, nem mesmo quando tinha possibilidade de ler. Antes de mais nada, não sou absolutamente um instrutor. Sou um soldado, um piloto muito dedicado com muitos anos de experiência.Heero fez uma pausa. Ainda uma vez Duo teve a sensação de que ele olhava para ele. Pior ainda, sentia como se ele o visse de verdade, mesmo que parecesse impossível em se tratando de um cego.- Alguns de vocês não irão terminar o curso. Calculo que metade mais ou menos. Quanto aos que ficarem, quase com certeza irão me detestar quando chegar o final.  
  
Bem, um de nós já o detesta, pensou Duo. E pensou com tal força que temeu tê-lo feito em voz alta. Duo desejou que ele tirasse os óculos e mostrasse seus olhos outrora azuis e medonhos. Estariam vazios agora? Nisso, ouviu uma voz, dentro de si, gritando: "Vá embora daqui!" Sabia que devia atendê-la, por questão de sobrevivência. Mas preferiu continuar sentado ali, mesmo correndo o risco de parecer masoquista.  
  
Não prestara atenção no que ele havia falado agora, mas ele estava sorrindo. Não era o mesmo sorriso de antigamente: não se tratava de um sorriso bem-humorado. Havia, antes de tudo, amargura no ato de sorrir. Mais do que isso, estava cheio de cinismo, dor, ódio e até ressentimento. Seria por causa da cegueira? Provavelmente. Ele não poderia imaginar outro motivo para que Heero, insensível como era, pudesse se sentir magoado. Nunca sofreria por causa dele, tinha certeza, apesar de Duo querer que sofresse muito.- Bom, colocarei as situações de risco para vocês e caberá a cada um descrever o que faria em cada caso – disse Heero – A parte mais difícil será a de reconhecer as falhas e tentar corrigi-las. Mas para um soldado profissional isso é muito importante.  
  
Então, pensou Duo, já comecei a rever a minha história. Durante os últimos dois anos, não tinha feito quase nada além de repassar sua vida. E descobrira que o maior erro que tinha cometido fora apaixonar-se pelo piloto do Gundam Wing chamado Heero Yui. Ele olhou-o detidamente. Heero tinha dedos longos e delgados – dedos fortes, dissera o americano uma vez. Mas agora pareciam também dedos trêmulos. E Duo ficou surpreso ao perceber que Heero estava nervoso. Mas logo balançou a cabeça, em sinal de descrença. Heero Yui nervoso? Eis aí uma coisa impossível de acontecer.- ... então iremos trabalhar mais ou menos assim, nessas próximas dez semanas – dizia ele – Tentarei fazer o possível para obrigar vocês a escreverem e reescreverem muitas e muitas vezes. Provavelmente serei um crítico implacável e, quem sabe até injusto. Sei que vocês não vão gostar muito de mim nestas horas.Quanto a isso, não tenho dúvida, pensou Duo, especialmente porque já tive uma mostra de como o sr. Yui sabe ser impiedoso e injusto. E a medida que Heero continuava falando sobre o curso, Duo começou a se afastar dali, em espírito. Sua mente voltou para o passado, mergulhando em lembranças intensas e dolorosas.Tinham se conhecido quando vieram para a Terra das colônias para iniciar a Operação Meteoro. Tinham se estranhado no início, mas também lutaram juntos muitas vezes até que praticamente formaram uma equipe que realizava suas missões sempre em dupla. O problema fora quando notara que sentia algo a mais pelo piloto do Wing. Eles dividiam um apartamento no QG e bem que Duo tentou se livrar daquilo para não perder o amigo, mas já era tarde, estava completamente apaixonado pelo japonês.Duo tinha o costume de tocar violão a noite, e as vezes até compunha alguma coisa. Já havia confessado para Heero que um dia gostaria de tentar cantar num bar ou algo parecido nem que fosse por pura diversão. O japonês adquiriu o hábito de sentar-se perto dele quando começava a tocar e aqueles eram momentos maravilhosos em que Duo podia declarar seu amor através das canções sem se expor tanto.Naquela noite, sentiu que Heero estava gostando das músicas, e tinha certeza que agradara muito, mesmo com aquele melancólico silêncio no final.Quando mais tarde o pesadelo levara o japonês a debater-se no sono, Duo o acordara, envolvendo-o em seus braços para reconfortá-lo. Como era difícil escapar do contato suave do corpo colado ao seu, onde sentia, além do desejo, uma paz infinita!- O que foi? – murmurou Duo, acariciando os cabelos do outro – Estava tendo um pesadelo?A reação instintiva do japonês fora recusar o conforto vindo do americano, mas a meiguice de Duo o impedia de fingir. Murmurando palavras sem sentido, Duo o acalmou até que adormecesse novamente com a cabeça repousando em seu peito. Então, ao ouvir a respiração regular do sono, ousou tocá-lo sem medo. Deslizava as mãos nas costas musculosas e beijava o rosto adormecido.Ao acordar, Heero percebeu ter em seus braços o corpo que evitava tocar. Imaginando que por estar dormindo, Duo não oferecia perigo, ele cobriu de beijos o rosto lindo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em busca das curvas tentadoras, esforçando-se por não despertá-lo.  
E então, Duo entreabriu os lábios, entregando-se aos beijos e exigindo uma paixão intensa como a sua. O prazer então os envolveu e nenhum dos dois conseguiu resistir a onda avassaladora de sensações.Há dias Heero se mantinha contido, com medo de chocar o americano, dando tempo para ele se acostumar com sua presença, mas essa espera só aumentava sua vontade de possuí-lo sem restrições. Já não era suficiente a proximidade, queria a intimidade mais completa, a união total. Conforto e afeto não bastavam, ansiava pelo delírio e pelo êxtase.  
  
Como sonhava fazer a tantos dias, Heero enfim tirou o elástico e desfez a trança para libertar os cabelos de Duo. Fantasia nenhuma se comparava à textura do cabelo sedoso e ao seu perfume.Abriu-lhe a camisa do pijama.Descendo a boca e traçando o contorno dos mamilos com a língua, ele sentiu Duo se erguer contra seus lábios e sugou-o lentamente, prendendo entre os dentes o bico delicado e túrgido.Gemendo baixinho, Duo se deixava arrastar pelo delírio. Via as mãos se movendo de encontro à sua pele alva e o contraste o tornava mais ansioso por uma união de corpos sem barreiras.Procurando não se descontrolar, Heero afastou as pernas perfeitas que intuitivamente se abriram à espera dele. Flutuando num mar de sensações inebriantes, Duo se descontrolara quando sentiu a mão de Heero dentro da calça a tocar seu sexo. Este, segurando firmemente a cintura do americano permaneceu imóvel, forçando-se a agir com lentidão.  
  
Duo sentiu os lábios percorrendo seu corpo sem se deter, ávidos mas exasperadamente lentos. Quando o japonês ouviu o gemido de paixão escapar dos lábios dele, afastou-se abruptamente.Confuso, Duo pensou que ele fosse recuar, mas estava envolvido por sensações delirantes, e não conseguia perguntar-lhe por que parara de acariciá-lo.Então o japonês o ergueu para despi-lo, mas as mãos trêmulas mal conseguiram segurar a calça do pijama. Sem hesitar, Duo ficou de pé e deixou cair a blusa e a calça no chão.  
  
Imóvel, Heero contemplava a figura esguia, com a qual sonhara e que agora estava ali ao seu alcance.Ao mesmo tempo embaraçado e exultante, Duo tomou a iniciativa. Jamais pensara em ficar nu diante de um homem, Heero porém o fitava fascinado, encorajando-o a prosseguir. Mas porque ele apenas o olhava, sem tocar ou se aproximar? Não o acharia atraente?  
  
Então uma voz rouca, onde se mesclava a paixão e uma reverência profunda, o reconfortou:- Você é a criatura mais linda do mundo, não existe tanta perfeição...Sorrindo sem medo, Duo se deixou levar pelas mãos de Heero e deitado sob ele viu-o despir-se. Por uma fração de segundo, sentiu-se tomado de pânico, pois jamais imaginara que seria tão grande...Desejo e medo se alternavam em ondas sucessivas e pensou em pedir-lhe que não continuasse. Mas, se a dor era o preço a ser pago para pertencer àquele homem, ele aceitaria sem queixas! Confiante, abriu os braços para recebê-lo...Heero deitou-se sobre Duo, mas um último vestígio de consciência ainda o impedia de dar vazão ao desejo desenfreado. Levou o dedo a boca e o encharcou com bastante saliva levando-o a entrada do americano. Com um movimento rápido, ele penetrou-o por inteiro. Manteve-o envolvido em seus braços até sentir que a dor se tornava mais tênue, enchendo o rosto adorado com beijos ternos.Foi Duo quem começou a se mover, incitando-o a prosseguir. Gemendo de prazer, ele ergueu os quadris, seguindo o instinto primitivo do desejo.Enlouquecidos de prazer os dois atingiram o êxtase juntos e seus gritos de paixão se elevaram, rompendo o silêncio.Quando Duo, saciado, murmurou baixinho que o amava, Heero levou algum tempo até articular as palavras jamais ditas antes.- Eu te amo, doçura...- ... então é melhor a gente "meter a mão na massa" imediatamente – dizia Heero, aumentando ligeiramente o tom de voz , a ponto de chamar a atenção de Duo.- Gostaria que vocês escrevessem rapidamente alguns fatos sobre a vida de cada um. Nada muito complicado. Apenas o nome, idade, estado civil, profissão, hobbies, este tipo de coisa...- e tirou um maço de papéis e várias canetas da pasta.Duo, sem perder mais tempo começou a escrever com todo cuidado : Chris Logan, 19 anos, solteiro, servidor civil atuando na área de telecomunicações. Seria o caso de mencionar as letras de música que fazia? Não, melhor não. Mas de repente, ocorreu-lhe que tudo aquilo era bobagem. Ele certamente não voltaria na semana seguinte. Quando levantou os olhos, teve a impressão que Heero o olhava novamente. A impressão foi tão forte que ele precisou se encolher para ficar bem atrás do rapaz de cabelos loiros que se sentava a sua frente.- Bem, agora chega – disse ele – A seguir gostaria que cada um de vocês viesse até aqui e lesse seu exercício perto do gravador. Não fiquem constrangidos, por favor. Na próxima semana garanto que já estarei identificando vocês pela voz. E não teremos mais problemas deste tipo até o fim do curso.Heero fez uma pausa e sorriu. Era o tipo de sorriso secreto que Duo guardava bem na memória.- E não se esqueçam: sou muito bom para identificar vozes – disse ele, olhando diretamente para Duo.O coração de Duo disparou ao ouvir aquela frase e ficou ainda mais inquieto quando Heero retirou os óculos e continuou a encará-lo. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, pôde ver os olhos de Heero. Sim, eram os mesmos olhos azuis que se iluminavam ou escureciam repentinamente, dependendo da situação. Mas também havia alguma coisa diferente neles, como se lhes faltasse vida. Apesar de estarem voltados para ele, os olhos de Heero pareciam olhar em direção ao infinito. Sem dúvida não podia ver Duo nem nada mais. Estava cego! Pela primeira vez ele tomou consciência deste fato. E foi como se recebesse um choque. Passou instantaneamente da raiva e ressentimento para compaixão. Sentiu pena de Heero e quase chorou, ali mesmo. Sim, ainda que pretendesse se vingar dele, não podia aceitar aquela cegueira como parte da vingança. Era pedir demais.Enquanto o primeiro estudante se levantava para relatar os dados pessoais, Duo mergulhou de novo em seus pensamentos. O que fazer? Heero não parecia estar brincando quando fez aquele comentário sobre as vozes. Mas também lhe parecia difícil que o japonês pudesse reconhecer sua voz: ele jamais iria supor que, por extrema coincidência, seu antigo amante estaria ali em meio a um grupo de soldados inexperientes, numa base distante. Na verdade Duo não conseguia atinar com os motivos que teriam trazido Heero a uma base tão pequena e distante do QG. Não fazia sentido.E de repente, era sua vez de apresentar-se. Duo ficou um pouco abobalhado e precisou obrigar suas pernas a se moverem. Olhou de soslaio para Heero, consciente de que ele iria fazer algum comentário sarcástico caso ele não se levantasse imediatamente. Afinal, conseguiu caminhar, mas pareceu-lhe demorar uma eternidade ir até a mesa. Seu coração tinha disparado e sua língua parecia pesada, seca e sem vida.Mas isso tudo é ridículo, pensou ele. Heero não pode me ver. E mesmo que reconheça minha voz, o que poderá acontecer? Ele ficará em dúvida, sem condições de comprovar a verdade.Então, por que motivo estava ali lendo seus dados pessoais com voz fingida? Só depois que voltou ao seu lugar é que Duo tomou consciência do que tinha feito. Ficou chocado ao constatar que modificara a voz sem perceber. Pior ainda: Heero parecia não ter se abalado em nada. E por que, Santo Deus, ele tinha que se preocupar com isso? Heero Yui não partilhava mais a sua vida. Ele próprio deixara isso bem claro. Pois bem: estava cego agora. E daí? Tinha olhos muito vivos quando tinha usado e abusado de seu corpo o quanto quis para depois despachá-lo sem sequer um adeus ou um obrigado, há dois anos.Ele certamente tinha seus motivos para vir àquela base próxima à cidadezinha aonde certa vez, antes de conhecê-lo, Duo teve que ficar um tempo fazendo reparos em seu móbile suit. Fora assim que se encantara pela paz daquele lugar e onde agora tentava curar-se de um amor traído. Heero nunca fazia nada sem estar perfeitamente seguro de suas ações. Tratava-se do homem mais controlado e mais seguro que Duo encontrara em toda sua vida. Forte, cheio de confiança em si mesmo, dominador. Um homem que sempre sabia muito bem o que fazia.- Bem, isso vai me dar trabalho suficiente para toda semana – disse Heero, logo que a classe toda terminou a leitura de seus dados pessoais. E como nosso tempo já está quase esgotado, por hoje é só. Agora vejamos... Não tenho intenção de assustar ninguém logo no começo. Portanto, vou passar um exercício que seja fácil para todos. Peguem aqui os papéis já impressos e me tragam na próxima aula. E, eu gostaria que alguém ... talvez você Chris, fechasse a porta dos fundos depois que todos saíssem. Ah, e também apagasse a luz, assim posso ficar mais sossegado.- Está bem – respondeu ele, evitando denotar surpresa na voz, mas sem conseguir esconder a satisfação que sentia diante da escolha.Enquanto todos arrumavam suas coisas e saíam, Heero permaneceu imóvel em seu lugar. Duo fechou a porta dos fundos e apagou as luzes. Veio tateando, no escuro até a frente da sala. No exato momento em que começava a sair, ouviu o som de um fósforo que se acendia. Quando olhou para trás, viu Heero acendendo um cigarro. Achou estranho, pois nunca vira o Soldado Perfeito fumando.- Está tudo bem com você Chris? – perguntou aquela voz familiar vinda da escuridão.- Sim, tudo bem – respondeu ele secamente. E acrescentou: - E você, tudo bem? Fiquei um pouco preocupado em deixar você aí na escuridão, mas...Suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma gargalhada seca e de certa forma cruel.- Você se esquece, Chris, que eu sempre estou no escuro. E lhe garanto que já estou acostumado com isso.- Imagino que sim, mas não acho que viver no escuro seja muito agradável...- Agradável? – respondeu ele com nova risada cruel. – Não é nada agradável. Mas também não é assim tão terrível. Evidentemente, não posso ter pressa em momento algum, por exemplo. Isso nem sempre é fácil...- Você parece uma pessoa muito amargurada – disse Duo, imediatamente arrependido de ter dito isso. E tentou consertar: - Mas também acho que tem todo direito de ser assim...- Com o tempo a gente se acostuma a qualquer coisa – respondeu Heero. – Aliás, não seria possível você se aproximar mais? Assim não preciso continuar gritando, para falar com você.- Claro que sim – disse Duo, querendo dizer justamente o contrário. E começou a voltar atrás na escuridão, até o lugar onde Heero estava.- Fale-me um pouco de você – pediu Heero, quase abruptamente.- Eu já disse o que tinha que dizer – replicou Duo, cuidando para não denotar nenhuma emoção. – Talvez seja sua vez de falar...- Bem, não tenho muito para contar. Sou cego. E agora estou aqui. Antes exerci a profissão de piloto de Mobile Suites.Isso absolutamente não é tudo, pensou Duo. Sabia que Heero estava fugindo de alguma coisa que lhe doía muito. Por isso foi diretamente ao assunto.- Como você perdeu a vista? – perguntou sem mais rodeios. Dessa vez a risada foi tão amarga que Duo pôde sentir seu gosto sem nenhum esforço.- Qual das vezes? – disse ele, para espanto de Duo.Bem, não sabia que ele ficara cego mais de uma vez na vida. Pelo menos nunca lhe tinha dito nada a respeito, durante o curto período em que estiveram juntos.- Eu... não entendo o que você quer dizer – comentou ele, titubeando. A voz de Heero soou um pouco irritada, à medida que ele pronunciava bem cada uma das palavras:- Pensei ter deixado claro que fiquei cego mais de uma vez.  
  
- Bem, desculpe. Eu não sabia disso. – replicou ele, tentando não demonstrar sua raiva e nervosismo – Desculpe se a pergunta foi muito indiscreta. Talvez fosse melhor eu ir embora...- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis – respondeu Heero repentinamente normal. Totalmente controlado.Houve um breve silêncio, até que ele continuou falando, sem nenhuma alteração na voz.  
  
- Eu é quem lhe devia pedir desculpas. Eu devia simplesmente explicar que fiquei cego duas vezes, ou melhor, foram duas ocasiões em conseqüência de uma mesma circunstância. A primeira vez foi... bom, algum tempo atrás numa espécie de acidente que eu sofri. Então a cegueira durou apenas um mês e eu achei que tinha me curado. Mas certo dia ela voltou de repente, e desta vez parece que não tem mais cura.- Deve ter sido uma experiência horrível – disse Duo, sem conseguir se conter – Mas quanto tempo durou esse período em que você recuperou a visão?- Não chegou a uma semana.A resposta de Heero parecia não denotar grande interesse na discussão. Ele retirou um cigarro, rapidamente, e começou a procurar os fósforos.- Desculpe, esqueci de lhe oferecer um cigarro. Aceita?- Ah, sim. estava justamente pensando nisto – respondeu Duo um pouco involuntariamente.E levantou-se de onde estava sentado, para apanhar o cigarro do maço que Heero lhe estendia. Para sua surpresa, Heero não apenas acendeu o fósforo sem dificuldade mas também ofereceu-o exatamente à sua altura. Como se... como se ele conhecesse muito bem sua altura. Duo inclinou-se para apagar o fósforo e, inadvertidamente, tocou sua mão na dele. Foi como se sua pele queimasse, de modo que retirou a mão , quase assustado.- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – perguntou Heero, preocupado.- Não... nada – gaguejou ele – Pensei que o fósforo fosse queimar os seus dedos.- Ou seja, ainda não aprendi a brincar com fósforo, não é? – retrucou ele provocativo e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.Ambos riram por um momento, até que Duo lembro-se de quem era, mas sobretudo quem era aquele homem. Sim, tinham rido juntos tantas outras vezes!- Acho que isso não é nada engraçado – disse ele, finalmente.- È que você nunca me viu gastar uma caixa de fósforos inteirinha até conseguir acender um cigarro – replicou Heero.- Não seria mais fácil usar um isqueiro?- De fato, seria mais fácil – respondeu ele sem hesitação.Aquele tom de voz deixou bem claro que Heero Yui gostava de escolher as alternativas mais difíceis, mesmo que cego, porque só assim aprendia alguma coisa.- Você mora aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou ele, de modo tão inesperado que Duo tomou um susto e recuou. Só depois de alguns segundos conseguiu se controlar e responder.- A primeira vez que estive aqui foi há muito tempo... – disse Duo, sabendo que a resposta não era mentirosa, mas, ambígua.De fato, passara algum tempo ali quando precisou reparar o Death Scythe. E só voltara dois anos atrás.- E você? – Perguntou rapidamente antes que Heero continuasse suas questões. – Mora aqui há muito tempo?- Cheguei faz duas semanas.- Deve ter sentido bastante diferença do QG. Ouvi alguém dizer que você morava lá. È verdade?- No QG e em outros tantos lugares – respondeu Heero de maneira displicente – De fato, a gente sente a diferença. Mas é gostoso mudar um pouco de ar. Antes, eu achava que todos ao lugares eram iguais para uma pessoa cega. Mas os outros sentidos permitem notar as diferenças perfeitamente. Por exemplo, em matéria de poluição sonora essa base é um paraíso, se comparada ao QG.- Ah, sim é uma base muito mais sossegada – disse ele, antes de acrescentar imediatamente: - Imagino que seja...- Isso quer dizer que você nunca esteve no QG? – perguntou ele com uma curiosidade não muito típica em Heero Yuy.- Estive em algumas das bases principais – disse Duo procurando se proteger. – Sem dúvida são lugares muito mais barulhentos do que aqui.Heero pareceu notar que Duo se esquivava. Por isso ele continuou a falar, tentando acentuar seu sotaque do interior.- Acho que já está ficando tarde. Aqui todo mundo dorme cedo.- Claro, claro – replicou Heero, aparentemente sem notar a diferença de sotaque. –  
Acredito que minha assistente já deve estar chegando para me apanhar.Assistente? Duo sentiu o sangue desaparecer de seu rosto. Seria a mesma de antes? Ah, jamais poderia esquecer a voz daquela mulher que nunca vira – apenas recordava sua voz para sempre. Uma voz de secretária e guarda-costas que atendia o telefone para dizer friamente que Heero não estava. Heero nunca estava. Ou em reunião com Relena, ou cavalgando com Relena, sempre ela. E com certeza a secretária ria, imaginado quem seria aquele jovem inocente. Depois que ele desapareceu, Duo lhe telefonou várias vezes pois descobrira que ele estava no Reino Sank. E era sempre a voz gelada daquela mulher que atendia, para dizer que Heero não estava. Aos poucos, Duo acabou entendendo que ele nunca mais voltaria, que preferira ficar com Relena e que a secretária mentia, a seu pedido. Teve certeza disso no último telefonema, quando a mulher riu, do outro lado, assim como Heero deve ter rido daquele mocinho idiota que tinha caído de amores por ele.  
  
Duo tentou ver as horas em seu relógio de pulso.- Bom, acho que está na hora – disse ele, com forte sotaque. - Eu deveria ter ido embora faz tempo. Então, com licença...- Claro, desejo-lhe uma boa semana Chris. Até a próxima quarta, então. E não se esqueça de fazer o exercício, está bem?- Vou fazer o possível para não esquecer – respondeu Duo, ciente de que não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer o exercício. – Boa noite.E sem esperar resposta, Duo dirigiu-se para a porta e saiu.

**Continua...**  
  
(1)– É óbvio que não daria para esconder aquela trança nem que o Duo usasse uma cartola! Mas como isso é necessário para o desenrolar da história, vamos todos fingir que acreditamos...  
  
**Comentários:**

Eu já acabei o fic, mas como ele está MUITO grande, mandarei aos poucos, mas não vou demorar...  
Por favor, me escrevam pra eu saber como ficou, afinal este é meu primeiro fic e eu sei que tá um melodrama só... acho que peguei muito pesado...  
Beijinhos...


	2. Capítulo II

**Comentário da Empresária: -empolgada- Tudo certin? A Carol-sama agradeceu as pessoas que comentaram! Ela ficou mto felix e espera continuar recebendo reviews! Então a xata aki vai parar de enrolar e vai deixar vcs lerem!  
Bye

* * *

**

O apartamento era agradável. À noite, Duo gostava de se sentar na sacada e receber a brisa do mar, olhando os navios que as vezes passavam em direção ao porto de Armida.

Duo não conseguia afastar a idéia de Heero. Por que viera ensinar justamente ali em Armida? Sobretudo estando cego! E ele, por sua vez, acabara indo meter-se na aula dele! Que incrível coincidência! Heero teria vindo porque se lembrara de que ele gostara da cidade? Não lhe parecia muito provável. Aliás nem se lembrava de ter mencionado isso a ele. E mesmo que tivesse, porque viria atrás dele agora? Já tinham se passado dois longos anos desde que ele fora embora sem dizer um adeus. Tudo isso aliás com a valiosa ajuda da nossa querida soberana Relena Peacecraft!Na segunda-feira, Duo costumava cantar num dos pequenos bares da cidade. Era o dia em que se sentia mais solitário, durante a semana. Mas nesta segunda, especificamente, foi-lhe impossível se concentrar nas canções. Cantar lhe pareceu uma verdadeira tortura. Na verdade, seus olhos não desgrudavam da porta de entrada e seu coração disparava a cada vez que um novo freguês entrava.Para Duo aquela noite passou vagarosamente, numa estranha melancolia e num ritmo quase místico.A situação ficou tão séria que durante o último intervalo, o gerente do bar veio perguntar-lhe se ele não estava deliberadamente tentando afastar os clientes.- Se dependesse de mim, Chris... eu até gosto deste tipo de música – disse ele, quase solidário – mas não é o que o público daqui gosta de ouvir. Você está cantando no lugar errado. Essas pessoas não vão beber mais por que você as deixa tristes.- Eu sinto muito... sinto muito mesmo – replicou ele – Sei que é tudo culpa minha. Hoje não estou conseguindo.- Não há problema – disse ele – Por que você não esquece tudo e vem beber alguma coisa? Se eu puder ajudar...- Não acho que não – Duo tentou explicar – É uma dessas noites em que não se pode fazer nada. Na próxima semana tenho certeza que estarei melhor.Dormiu muito mal, nessa noite. No dia seguinte, quase não conseguiu suportar o trabalho. Tudo por culpa desse maldito Heero, pensou ele. Por que tinha vindo para Armida? Por que não ficou longe dele para sempre?Sua decisão de se afastar das aulas de Heero durou até às onze horas da manhã do dia seguinte, quando foi à cidade solicitar um equipamento necessário a base. No momento em que atravessava apressadamente a praça central, quase tropeçou em Heero Yui! Duo parou espantado com a coincidência, e também por que lhe parecia que Heero olhava para ele, diretamente nos olhos. Foi uma sensação tão forte que se viu obrigado a cumprimentá-lo.- Bom dia, senhor Yui.Suas palavras provocaram um susto em Heero.

- Você é ... Chris, não? – Disse ele estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Sim – respondeu Duo, rindo nervosamente. – Então aquela história de se lembrar das vozes era mesmo verdade, não?- Para ser sincero – replicou ele com uma risada – não sou tão bom assim em relação a memorizar vozes. Vou lhe dizer um segredo: reconheci mais o seu perfume do que a sua voz.O xampu! Duo quase gritou de susto, como um ladrão que fosse apanhado roubando. Tentou lembrar-se do xampu que usava antigamente e suspirou aliviado. Sim, mudara de xampu desde que viera para Armida, graças ao clima e ao estilo de vida muito diferente. Felizmente Heero não podia descobrir sua identidade através do perfume do xampu!- Mesmo assim, é impressionante! – Disse Duo sem saber se ia embora imediatamente ou ficava mais um pouco.- Não teria tempo para um cafezinho? – perguntou ele com um sorriso amplo.- Sim, se for rápido – respondeu Duo, repentinamente decidido a ficar. – O Café Elite é aqui do lado.Duo fez menção de conduzir Heero pelo braço, mas se conteve e ficou ao lado dele, confuso. Não sabia se Heero gostaria ou não. Foi ele mesmo quem resolveu a questão, oferecendo o braço, caso Duo desejasse guiá-lo.- Bem, talvez fosse melhor você me indicar o caminho, não acha? – disse ele – Ainda não conheço a cidade tão bem assim.Duo não disse nada, até sentarem para tomar o café.- Você parece se adaptar bem a nova vida. – comentou ele – Eu jamais imaginaria encontrá-lo passeando pelo centro da cidade, sozinho.- Faço o que posso – replicou ele. E parou, antes de mudar de assunto. - Você preparou seu exercício para hoje a noite?Duo viu-se um pouco acossado, sem saber o que responder.- Mais ou menos – Ai, que mentira, ele pensou.

- Por que você decidiu participar do meu curso?

- É que ... ele foi indicado pelo meu chefe, e decidi aceitar a sugestão. Parece que este curso vai lhe dar bastante trabalho, não?- Você sabe qual é a grande vantagem de ser um cego? – disse ele quase engasgando com a risada. – Tenho impressão de que agora preciso dormir menos tempo. Nesses dois últimos anos, trabalhei como nunca. Simplesmente porque não tenho que seguir o sol ou o relógio para saber se estou cansado ou não.- Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ... gostosa – replicou Duo, um pouco chocado.- Não é nada gostoso. Mas é extremamente produtivo. – disse Heero, sem conseguir esconder certa dor e amargura na resposta.A seguir, ele bebeu de uma só vez o café que restava em sua xícara e se levantou.- Bom, acho que já abusei demais do seu tempo – disse ele. – Você pode se livrar de mim depois que me ajudar a sair daqui.Heero meteu a mão no bolso e tirou uma nota de dinheiro que cobria pelo menos duas vezes o preço dos cafés. Mas não quis esperar o troco.- Obrigado pelo café – disse Duo, logo que chegaram à calçada.- Obrigado pela companhia. Foi muito agradável. – replicou ele com um sorriso. – Desculpe se interrompi a conversa um tanto bruscamente. Mas é que as vezes sinto uma espécie de claustrofobia. Aí está uma coisa que a cegueira me trouxe. Ainda não consegui me acostumar...- Eu compreendo – disse Duo, sem saber o que dizer a seguir.  
Heero despediu-se e partiu. Foi então que os olhos de Duo se encheram de lágrimas e ele preferiu ir embora.No horário do almoço, Duo mudou todas as suas decisões anteriores e ligou para a central de treinamento inscrevendo-se definitivamente para o curso de Heero Yuy. Só teve problema na hora de dizer seu nome. Chris Logan Maxwell? Não, por que Heero tinha acesso a essas fichas. Melhor colocar simplesmente Chris Logan.Depois do trabalho, passou em casa para fazer o exercício, que por sinal não era nada difícil, comer algo e trocar de roupa.Só quando chegou é que se deu conta de que fora o primeiro. O próprio Heero só apareceu algum tempo depois num carro dirigido pela fiel assistente. Heero desceu e ela foi embora.  
Duo ficou sem fazer o que fazer. Devia esperar dentro do carro até que chegasse outro aluno?Um demônio qualquer se apossou dele e no instante seguinte, Duo estava saindo do carro. Logo depois fez sua entrada na sala de aulas dando um sonoro "boa noite".- Boa noite Chris – disse ele animado – Pelo menos um dos meus alunos voltou! Ou será que você chegou cedo demais e ainda temos tempo?- Acho que ambos chegamos adiantados.A seguir outros estudantes começaram a chegar e em cinco minutos a classe inteira se encontrava em seus lugares.- Ora, ora, isso me deixa bastante animado – comentou Heero depois que constatou a presença de todos os alunos.Aprontou seu gravador e pediu que fosse colocada uma segunda cadeira junto à sua mesa.- Quem se candidata a começar?Foi um convite tão repentino que a classe ficou quieta. Parecia que todos tinham sido igualmente atacados pelo vírus da timidez. Heero olhou nervosamente a sua volta como se pudesse realmente ver. Apesar de se sentir amedrontado, Duo sentiu pena de Heero e foi esse sentimento que o moveu. De modo que ele levantou-se com seu trabalho nas mãos e se dirigiu para cadeira ao lado do professor.- Obrigado, Chris – murmurou Heero num tom quase conivente.Esse agradecimento foi o suficiente para que Duo se encorajasse definitivamente. Depois que leu seu trabalho, o resto da classe se entusiasmou. Em meia hora, todos já tinham lido e gravado seus exercícios.- Estão vendo? Não doeu nem um pouquinho. – disse Heero – Mas agora vem a parte que talvez doa: as críticas. Gostaria que cada um de vocês se sentisse a vontade para comentar os trabalhos dos demais colegas ou o seu próprio. Mas vamos ser construtivos nas críticas e responsáveis perante o trabalho alheio.Duo ficou surpreso com a boa qualidade da maioria dos trabalhos. Não pareciam profissionais, mas era justamente por isso que estavam freqüentando aquele curso. No geral a opinião de Heero tinha sido mais ou menos a mesma. E não poupou elogios a cada um dos alunos.Os trabalhos estavam empilhados diante de Heero, que mexia com eles como se brincasse com um jogo de cartas.- Vocês se lembram que na primeira aula eu disse que iria obrigá-los a escrever e reescrever exaustivamente? – E sem mais palavras, ele rasgou em vários pedaços o monte de exercícios. Foi como se a classe inteira tivesse tomado um choque, com exclamações de surpresa e depois de indignação.Um aluno protestou:- Acho que você acaba de fazer uma grosseria conosco! – gritou e se levantou prestes a resgatar os restos de seu trabalho.Ignorando o crescente rumor de revolta , Heero sorriu para eles, como se achasse aquilo tudo ridículo.- Grosseria? Não, como poderia eu cometer uma grosseria com alunos tão queridos? Quem apresentou trabalhos já prontos, podem reescrevê-los levando em consideração as críticas ouvidas hoje.- E como é que vamos fazer isso se você destruiu os originais? – perguntou o mesmo aluno revoltado.- Vocês terão que apelar para sua memória. O que é muito importante num soldado. Sejam honestos consigo mesmos. Talvez com uma única exceção, todos vocês me apresentaram trabalhos que precisavam ser reescritos. E ainda vão desenvolver algo que precisa estar sempre aguçado num piloto. A mente.- Pelo jeito, você não vai dizer quem foi a exceção – disse outro aluno explosivamente.- Não creio que seja necessário. – replicou Heero igualmente explosivo. – Todos vocês tiveram a oportunidade de ouvir os trabalhos tanto quanto eu.De repente, a classe inteira voltou-se para Duo. Ele olhou para os lados com surpresa e espanto, pois se esforçara para parecer um amador quando escreveu o trabalho.- Bom, acho que não há dúvida de que o trabalho de Chris foi a única exceção à que me referi. Aliás diga por que não esperneou ante a destruição do seu trabalho.- È que ... eu nunca pensei – respondeu Duo gaguejando. – Bom eu posso reescrever o trabalho sem problemas. E não era uma coisa que valesse a pena...- Caramba, eis aí uma modéstia rara de se encontrar. Espero que eu não adquira o hábito de rasgar bons trabalhos. – replicou ele calmamente – mas também sou capaz de apostar que Chris é capaz de reescrever seu trabalho todinho de memória sem a menor dificuldade. E duvido que a maioria de vocês tenha a mesma facilidade, em relação aos seus trabalhos.- Por que é fácil só pra ele então? – perguntou o soldado loiro que sentava a sua frente.- Porque , Chris já veio aqui com seu trabalho reescrito pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. Caso contrário, ele não precisaria estar aqui, porque é absolutamente brilhante. Aliás tenho minhas dúvidas de que ele nunca trabalhou como soldado profissional...  
  
Duo estava encolhido em sua cadeira, sem conseguir levantar os olhos para encarar Heero. Ele, de certa forma, acusava-o em público porque já tinha descoberto tudo. Só podia ter descoberto, caso contrário não teria feito o comentário que fez. E, com certeza, a classe inteira está olhando para mim com olhos acusadores, pensou.- Em todo caso, talvez eu esteja caluniando o pobre rapaz – disse ele. – Aliás devo estar mesmo. É que certa vez conheci um rapaz parecido com Chris que sobrevivia como piloto. Não reagia do mesmo modo, mas de maneira semelhante. Desculpe Chris, Acho que... eu fantasiei um pouco as coisas – continuou ele, balançando a cabeça, como se algo o tivesse perturbado. – Em todo caso, pessoal, acho que por hoje é só. Vocês têm muito trabalho pela frente. Vamos ver o que trarão na próxima quarta.Ao sair, quase ninguém da classe despediu-se dele. Duo ficou propositalmente por último, tentando tirar uma conclusão. Sim, ele estava sofrendo, não havia dúvida. E tão logo descobriu isso, levantou-se e correu até Heero.- Você está bem? – disse ele obviamente preocupado.- Claro que estou. – respondeu Heero, irritado. – Exceto pelo fato de que não posso enxergar. Mas quanto a isso nada se pode fazer, não é mesmo?- Você sabe muito bem que está mentindo. – replicou Duo, também irritado. – Que você ficou cego, eu posso ver muito bem. Ou você está sofrendo ou é um grande ator.- Por favor, não precisa gritar. Sou cego mas não surdo. Sinto apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça. Já tive piores. Isso passa.- Acho que tenho uns comprimidos comigo – disse Duo.Mas antes que pudesse enfiar a mão no bolso, Heero interveio, com um gesto de dissuasão.- Esqueça os comprimidos! Não servem para nada. – replicou ele, acrescentando de maneira absolutamente cruel: - São os meus olhos tentando agir por conta própria. Pelo menos foi o que me disseram...- Acho que você não entendeu – disse Duo – claro que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas ...Heero o interrompeu.- Segundo os malditos médicos, eu não estou cego, a não ser na minha cabeça. Isso se chama cegueira psicossomática. Ou seja, não estou cego, estou louco.Duo olhou para ele incrédulo. Como era possível que o Soldado Perfeito, talvez o homem mais controlado que ele conhecera, pudesse afirmar aquilo? Sempre achara que o modo como ele havia sido treinado poderia lhe trazer problemas mais tarde. Mas tanto assim?- Desculpe – murmurou ele – Eu não sabia...- Não vejo motivo algum para desculpas. Você não tem culpa nenhuma – retrucou Heero com violência, como um animal ferido tentando se defender. – E por favor, não fique aí como galinha choca. Vocês garotos sempre reagem do mesmo jeito diante de situações como esta! Acabam sempre me irritando muito.- Isso não é verdade. Eu quis apenas entender a situação. – respondeu Duo com a voz novamente alterada. – Pelo que vejo você não precisa de compreensão. Está se dando muito bem, sozinho assim.

- Compreensão? Não preciso mesmo de sua compreensão! – retrucou Heero com um gesto de desprezo. – A única coisa que sinto é a mais pura e legítima raiva.

- E também a mais inconseqüente, se quiser saber. Ter raiva dos médicos não vai ajudar você em nada. Eles sem dúvida estão fazendo o que...- Não tenho raiva dos médicos – disse ele interrompendo Duo. – Tenho raiva de mim mesmo. Por mais que eu deteste o diagnóstico, devo concordar com eles. E se está tudo na minha cabeça, então eu preciso fazer alguma coisa certo? O único problema é que não consigo. É só isso.Duo sentiu um calafrio, ao imaginar o que ele estaria sofrendo.- Talvez você esteja se esforçando demais – disse ele delicadamente, disposto a tomá-lo em seus braços, para dar-lhe forças.- Você deve ter razão – Retrucou Heero suspirando. Sua voz perdera o tom agressivo, suavizando-se. – Peço desculpas por estar despejando meu mau humor em você.- Não se preocupe com isso – disse Duo sorrindo. – Tenho costas largas.- Que engraçado, eu não imaginava que fossem assim tão largas – replicou ele com seriedade.E antes que Duo pudesse reagir, Heero estendeu os braços e tocou suas costas, de maneira delicada mas eletrizante. Duo sentiu um frio na barriga. Suas pernas começaram a tremer. E, de repente, gritou e se afastou de Heero, como um animal medroso.- Desculpe – disse ele, surpreso e assustado com a inesperada reação de Duo. – Peço que me desculpe. Eu não pensei que iria ...- Não... não foi nada – disse ele, com um suspiro – É que você me assustou, foi só isso. Não se preocupe por favor.E a medida que tentava ser convincente, Duo foi se afastando devagar.- Por favor... não tem nada a ver com você – repetia ele sem deixar de se afastar.- Bom, parece justamente o contrário. Em todo caso peço que me desculpe – e Heero disse isso como quem se sente rejeitado.Duo parou. Respirou fundo e tentou voltar em direção a Heero.- Acredite em mim, estou sendo sincero.- disse Duo docemente.- É mentira – disse Heero com a mesma doçura. E acrescentou: - De todo modo agradeço suas boas intenções. Você é um rapaz muito sensível. Você estará de volta na próxima semana?A pergunta veio inesperadamente, assim como foi inesperado o tom quase suplicante de sua voz. Duo só respondeu depois de uma pausa.- Espero que sim. – e conseguiu dar uma resposta descompromissada, neutra.- "timo, eu ficaria chateado se não voltasse – disse ele docemente.  
Duo sentiu uma súbita alegria ao ouvir isso. Mas procurou não demonstrar nada.- Bem... eu... acho que preciso ir embora.- Boa noite, Chris. Estou curioso para ouvir seu trabalho na próxima quarta.

**Continua...**

**Comentários:**  
E aí como está até aqui? Enviarei o resto assim que possível... Escrevam!!!


	3. Capítulo III

**Comentários da Autora: **Como muitos de vocês já notaram, essa não é uma fic inédita, ela já havia sido postada antes. Por isso mesmo nem esperava receber tantos comentários. Estou encantada.

Quanto às pessoas que não entenderam o porquê da Goddess estar postando as fics e não eu, é simples: Pura preguiça. E a Goddess tem uma energia infinita, portanto resolveu assumir a tarefa.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos pelos reviews: Pipe, Bulma-chan (vai ficar como está mesmo, é apenas uma repostagem), Karin Kamya, Anna-Malfoy, Kagome 009, Brazinha, Rei Owan, Aryam, TEREZINHA-FLEUR (mão de vaca é a Goddess, é ela quem está postando), Thaissi, Duo-chan Maxwell (já foi publicada sim, é que a Goddess cismou de postar de novo), e principalmente a Goddess, claro. MUITO OBRIGADA a todos! Se deixei alguém de fora me desculpe, foi sem querer.

**Comentários da Empresária: **-batendo palmas- Primeira aparição da Srta Carol Yui!! Agora eu tenho direito a réplica: Terezinha-Fleur, miguita, eu não sou mão de vaca.. ;.; Só q eu axu lekal dar um intervalo entre as postagens de capítulo! Manter a curiosidade acesa, sabe? E Carol-sama, obrigada pela parte da 'energia infinita' eu faço o que posso! XD

* * *

**Amores e Traições  
By Carol Yui  
  
**

Ao estacionar o carro no pátio do prédio, para sua terceira aula, Duo sentiu-se completamente exausto, após uma semana de noites mal dormidas e dias nos quais sua cabeça rodava freneticamente sem conseguir se concentrar em momento algum.  
E tudo por causa de Heero Yuy!

Como de costume fora o primeiro a chegar. Mas desta vez o carro que trazia Heero apareceu logo em seguida. Duo esperou que ele entrasse, e só depois deixou seu carro e caminhou até o edifício.- Alô Chris, quer dizer que você também chegou antes da hora. – disse o japonês, efusivamente, deixando-o espantado.A verdade é que ele entrara na sala sem dizer uma palavra. E nem mesmo chegara perto o suficiente para que seu perfume pudesse ser notado! Como Heero podia ter adivinhado? Pior ainda: como teria adivinhado seu pensamento, a julgar por seu comentário seguinte?De fato, Heero parecia olhar para ele, sorridente, e lhe falou de um jeito dolorosamente familiar, porque era doce, lento, agradável.- Você estranhou que eu o reconhecesse, não é? Bom, devo confessar que eu também. Gostaria de poder lhe explicar... Mas é que há alguma coisa em você que conheço bem demais. Consigo saber quando é você quem chega, em que lugar da sala está, e coisas assim. – E completou com uma risada: - Talvez eu esteja desenvolvendo uma percepção extra-sensorial, para compensar minha cegueira!Duo também riu, mas era uma risada tensa e seca, porque essa idéia de percepção extra-sensorial o assustava profundamente. Mais ainda depois do que Heero disse a seguir:- Tem uma coisa na sua voz, não sei. Parece que eu conheço essa voz muito bem... Talvez porque certa vez encontrei alguém com uma voz parecida com a sua. – E, mudando subitamente de assunto, ele emendou: - Você é bonito?A pergunta não era fácil de ser respondida. Duo hesitou antes de falar.- Acho que não sou assim tão feio. – disse afinal – com certeza gosto do que sou.Bem, essa não era exatamente a verdade. Sabia que era bonito, mais que o normal até. Mas não se achava uma pessoa convencida.- Sou capaz de apostar que você é lindo – disse Heero, com os olhos fixos nele como se tentasse vê-lo de todas as maneiras.Na verdade, Duo quase sucumbiu à doçura de sua voz. Mas a ferida ainda não havia cicatrizado. De modo que reagiu de maneira propositalmente cruel e provocadora.- Conheço um ditado que diz: "o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente". Você provavelmente sabe o que isso quer dizer....- replicou ele.Houve um silêncio. Duo sentiu-se mal, depois de ter falado. Mas decidiu que era preciso se defender deste homem que, mesmo cego, divertia-se manipulando suas emoções. Heero teve um brusco movimento de recuo. Os músculos de seu rosto ficaram tensos. Duo preparou-se para uma resposta violenta.- Sei sim – respondeu ele, numa voz tão fria como a morte. – Sei exatamente o que quer dizer.Ao sentir que ele refreava sua raiva, Duo ficou ali parado, com a mão na boca feito criança, perguntando-se como tinha a coragem de ser tão cruel com aquele homem.Tentou desculpar-se logo a seguir. Mas as palavras não saíam. Em todo caso já era tarde demais. Duo ouviu sons de passos que se aproximavam.Heero ignorou-o veladamente ao cumprimentar os alunos que vinham chegando. Aliás, ignorou-o durante toda a aula. Na hora de comentar seu trabalho, disse que ele provavelmente tinha mexido demais e o deixara muito confuso. Heero também foi severo com os demais alunos, o que não trazia nenhum consolo.Naquela noite, especialmente, Heero poderia lembrar o diabo, porque estava todo vestido de negro e movia-se como um gato faminto. Duo sabia, por experiência própria, que Heero estava não apenas irritado, mas também amargurado. Tão amargurado, na verdade, que parecia uma fornalha prestes a explodir em fúria incontrolável.Seria provavelmente culpa dele, que o tratara tão mal. Em todo caso, devia pensar em si próprio, em seu estado de espírito. O que mais gostaria de fazer? A resposta veio a seguir.Terminada a aula, Duo dirigiu-se até Heero, para conversar, depois que todos tinham saído. O mais estranho é que parecia que ele estava a sua espera.- Qual o problema, Chris? Você ficou por último para vir jogar um pouco mais de pimenta na ferida? Ou veio reclamar das minhas críticas ao seu trabalho?- Não é nada disso e você sabe muito bem – replicou ele nervoso. – Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas, é tudo.- Pedir desculpas pelo quê? Por ter dito a verdade? Não se preocupe. Já passei por pedaços piores na vida.- Eu não acho que é só isso – disse Duo – as coisas que eu disse são imperdoáveis...Ele sorriu. Não delicadamente, mas como um bicho prestes a devorar sua vítima.- Nem parece que você tem tanto ódio escondido aí dentro. E nem adianta negar, eu já notei. Aliás, quem teria sido a pessoa que fez isso com você?Os lábios de Duo mal conseguiram conter a avalanche de palavrões violentos que ele ia dizer. Se de fato tinha tanto ódio consigo, estava diante dele o culpado de tudo! Mas preferiu não dizer nada, apesar das provocações continuarem.- Não tem nada para me dizer? – perguntou ele – Deixe-me adivinhar. Pelo modo como eu consigo te irritar acredito que o causador desse ódio todo tenha sido um homem e não uma mulher , acertei?Isso já é demais, pensou Duo. A fúria subiu-lhe a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que ele saltou sobre Heero.- Seu desgraçado! – gritou, ao mesmo tempo que lhe deu um sonoro soco no rosto, antes que conseguisse se refrear.O soco ecoou pela sala, mas Heero quase não se moveu. Apenas ostentava no rosto pálido o sinal da ira de Duo. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava carregada de ódio, não de medo:- Você precisou de muita coragem não é mesmo?O ódio de ambos ficou no ar, por alguns instantes, como se preparassem o próximo ataque. Foi outra vez Heero quem quebrou o silêncio:- Isso prova que eu acertei não é?Duo não teve tempo de responder. Heero agarrou-o pelos braços e apertou-o contra si, procurando ansiosamente por seus lábios. E tentou abri-los à força, depois que os encontrou. E apertava-o até quase fazê-lo perder o fôlego. Tratava-se de um beijo frio, gelidamente apaixonado, molhado de uma sensualidade bárbara que não queria nem pedia respostas.E, no entanto, Duo respondeu! Apesar dos dois anos tentando esquecê-lo, seu corpo ainda sentia o apelo do japonês. Se seus joelhos tremiam e seu pulso se acelerava, não era de medo ou raiva. Era de desejo. E ele parecia saber disso, pois sentia perfeitamente como as mãos de Duo agarravam seus braços de músculos rígidos, apertando-os contra seu corpo.Apenas os olhos de Duo obedeciam. Ele os queria fechados, para não contemplar o rosto de seu antigo amor, mas o resto de seu corpo não precisava ver nada. À medida que os lábios de Duo foram se amaciando, Heero beijou-o com mais calor, mais prazer. E impensadamente, Duo abraçou o pescoço dele e acariciou seus cabelos. Ao mesmo tempo, entregou-se aos carinhos incontroláveis de Heero, que parecia querer tomá-lo por inteiro.Estavam ali se completando. Desde a primeira vez que Heero o beijara, parecia que tinham pertencido um ao outro, porque, na verdade, se completavam perfeitamente. Com esse pensamento, Duo destruiu as barreiras que ainda sobravam contra Heero , e pediu intimamente que ele nunca mais o deixasse.E foi aí que tudo se acabou, de repente. No instante seguinte, Heero afastou-o de si, num único movimento que o sacudiu com violência.- Acho que por hoje basta. – disse ele ofegante. – É melhor você ir embora.  
Duo olhou para Heero, chocado e perplexo. Não podia acreditar. Precisava dele, como se Heero fosse todo sentido de sua vida. Tentou falar, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.- Não! – disse Heero autoritário. – Nem uma palavra... Não quero garotinhos choramingando perto de mim. Pode ir embora !(1)Heero sentou-se novamente, permanecendo ali alguns instantes, duro como uma estátua.- Mas eu... – murmurou Duo, tentando dizer alguma coisa.- Eu já disse: vá embora! – gritou ele com voz gelada.Duo retirou-se, portanto. Não que quisesse. Mas por desespero. E correu até seu carro, onde chorou desconsoladamente, até tomar coragem e voltar para casa.No caminho ainda um antigo resquício de sua cômica personalidade lhe dizia:- Bem feito! Bem feito! Com tanta mulher gostosa por aí, você foi se apaixonar por aquele japonês idiota! Homem, soldado, frio, calculista, aproveitador, cruel, egoísta, e... perfeito! Pelo menos para mim...Ai... eu não mereço isso! Que inferno de vida!Mas quando chegou em casa nem tentar fazer graça de sua situação adiantou. Lá as lágrimas se encheram de ódio, como se fossem lava vulcânica escorrendo de seus olhos. Odiava Heero Yuy mais do que nunca, era verdade. Mas também odiava a si mesmo por ter-se permitido ser assim tão humilhado.Na manhã seguinte, acordou com a sensação de que não tinha dormido nada. Foi assim a semana toda. Duo levantava-se de manhã com a sensação de não ter sequer fechado os olhos.Não foi a aula na quarta feira. Decidiu firmemente que não podia voltar. E no entanto perguntava-se se Heero sentia falta dele. Provavelmente não. De todo modo que importância tinha isso? Heero certamente descobrira tudo. Sem dúvida, tinha reconhecido seus beijos, suas carícias. Mesmo que os olhos dele nada percebessem, seu corpo iria se lembrar das sensações antigas. Ou será que não? Duo perguntava-se, em primeiro lugar, se Heero estava realmente interessado nele. Claro que não! Mais uma vez afastara-o de si logo depois de ter conseguido o que desejava. Duo passou a noite questionando-se sobre isso. E dormiu sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Mas, para sua surpresa, estava tão exausto que dormiu bem nessa noite.No dia seguinte foi trabalhar sentindo-se mais descansado. Teve até fome na hora do almoço. Quando caminhava pela base a caminho do refeitório, uma voz conhecida chamou-o pelo nome. Duo olhou. Era John, seu colega do curso, o loiro que sentava-se a sua frente.- Alô, Chris – cumprimentou ele. – Você parece estar bem melhor do que pensamos ontem a noite.- Ontem a noite? – perguntou Duo, tentando conter sua curiosidade. – Mas o que vocês pensaram sobre mim? Que eu tinha morrido? Ou estava à beira da morte?- Não, nada tão grave. Achamos que devia estar doente ou algo assim. Mas devo admitir que você não me parece doente. Alguns alunos apostaram que você não ia voltar mais. Yuy achou que havia algum motivo passageiro. – Antes de continuar, John olhou para Duo, como a examiná-lo.: - Ele acha que você não é o tipo de pessoa que abandona um curso pelo meio. Eu concordei com ele. Mas agora estou em dúvida. Você não vai voltar?- Não, não vou. Os outros alunos têm razão. – respondeu ele com tranqüilidade.- Ah, então me enganei mesmo. Mas acho que o nosso prezado instrutor não vai gostar disso. Olhe, ele parecia fora de si, na aula de ontem. Volta e meia, mencionava o seu trabalho e elogiou você um pouco demais...- Ele me elogiou? – perguntou Duo incrédulo.- Não acredita? Escute vocês devem ter tido algum problema, os dois...- replicou John com olhos travessos.- Não entendo aonde quer chegar, John.- Bem, claro que não entende. Então vou lhe dizer uma coisa, não sou cego como nosso querido professor, nem tão idiota, Chris, a ponto de não perceber que ...- Então está assim tão claro? – perguntou Duo, interrompendo-o, um pouco surpreso pela revelação.- Bom, talvez só eu tenha percebido. Sabe, sou muito observador... Você deixou mesmo o curso? Ou só quer dar uma lição no mestre?- Não sei o que eu poderia ganhar com isso.- Eu também não. Além do mais algo me diz que Heero Yuy não é homem com quem se brinque. Ele assusta um bocado, não?E John riu, Duo riu também. E ficaram os dois rindo no meio da calçada, enquanto as pessoas passavam, olhando curiosas.Duo voltou para o trabalho em ótimo estado. Isso durou até a noite. Quando chegou em casa, encontrou uma carta do dono da casa. Não foi só. Diante do sobrado, havia um carro preto. Era Heero Yuy.

Em todo caso, a visão do carro foi um choque pior. Duo ficou tão surpreso que seu carro quase bateu no dele. Não tinha idéia de como Heero encontrara sua casa. E por que viera.

Mas quem saiu do carro não foi Heero e sim uma mulher, vestida com extravagância e luxo. Parecia um pouco alterada no entanto.- Suponho que você seja o sr. Logan – disse ela, sem sequer estender a mão para cumprimentar. – Meu nome é Dorothy Catalonia (2), assistente pessoal do sr. Heero Yuy.Ah, então era isso! Pensou Duo. Aquela era a assistente de Relena! Então realmente era a mesma com quem falara a dois anos atrás. Então Relena ainda não tinha desistido de tomar posse de Heero. Não lhe parecia que o japonês estivesse muito interessado. Pelo menos não agora.- E então? – perguntou Duo.- Imagino que você já está com o apartamento pronto.- Apartamento pronto? Não estou entendendo...- Claro, o apartamento ... Esse! – disse Dorothy, apontando vagamente para o primeiro andar do sobrado, mal humorada. – Isso talvez signifique que você não recebeu a maldita carta... e sequer sabe do que estou falando! – continuou Dorothy – É compreensível numa cidade como esta... Nem o correio funciona nesta droga de cidade...Duo não se sentiu ofendido. Ao invés sua curiosidade o levou até a caixa do correio, onde encontrou a carta do proprietário da casa. Duo começou a abrir o envelope e leu.O dono da casa não poderia vir para este inverno. Mas um conhecido, um certo Heero Yuy, encontrava-se em Armida e parecia não estar satisfeito com sua moradia atual. Portanto o proprietário resolvera oferecer o apartamento para essa pessoa que era de sua inteira confiança. Caso não houvesse problema por parte de Chris, a secretária do sr. Yuy se encarregaria dos acertos. Na hipótese de algum impedimento, ele pedia que Chris ligasse diretamente para sua casa.Impedimento? Duo releu a carta, absolutamente sem compreender, enquanto Dorothy esperava impacientemente.Claro que não podia aceitar. Ficaria louco! No entanto não tinha condições de impedir o proprietário da casa. Nem mesmo de explicar-lhe os motivos de sua recusa.Duo balançou a cabeça, perdido como uma criança.- Vou apanhar as chaves para você.A sofisticada assistente de Relena felizmente não ficou muito tempo lá. Apenas para olhar o apartamento de baixo, com o mesmo infalível ar de desaprovação e descaso que lhe era característico.- Espero que pelo menos a brisa do mar seja agradável.- E é, sobretudo no verão. Mas então vocês certamente não estarão mais aqui.- Santos Deuses! Se dependesse de mim, não ficaria aqui nem mais um dia...mas estou fazendo um favor para uma grande amiga. – respondeu Dorothy Catalonia, como se estivesse cercada de lixo.No fim da tarde do sábado seguinte, Duo viu o carro preto chegando. E desta vez a elegante motorista não estava sozinha. Que fazer? Deveria simplesmente ignorar sua chegada? Ou, ao contrário, fingir-se de bom vizinho e ir recebê-los? A covardia venceu.Mais tarde ao invés de jantar cedo e lavar os cabelos, como havia planejado inicialmente, Duo decidiu sair. Colocou umas calças compridas e foi caminhar. Andou durante horas.  
Quando voltou, o sobrado já estava às escuras. Para não acordar ninguém, andou na ponta dos pés. Mas, quando chegou ao pé da escada , ouviu que alguém o chamava, num sussurro.A princípio, Duo julgou que fosse impressão sua, que se tratava do vento. Parou para se certificar. E então ouviu novamente seu nome, pronunciado de maneira clara. Voltou-se para a varanda. Por entre as sombras, vislumbrou o vulto mais do que conhecido de Heero.- Por que está aqui fora, a esta hora da noite? – perguntou Duo também sussurrando. E esqueceu-se que tinha passado quase duas semanas com raiva dele.- Saboreando a paz e tranqüilidade deste lugar. – respondeu Heero. – E veja que surpresa! Eu sabia que o inquilino do outro apartamento se chamava Logan. Mas jamais imaginei que fosse você, Chris.- Claro – respondeu ele, começando a sentir de volta a velha desconfiança – você nem imaginava!...- Mas aposto que você ficou surpreso. É natural , ninguém tinha lhe comunicado nada, não é?Duo não respondeu. Nada do que dissesse iria mudar a situação.- Você parece não ter gostado muito da minha chegada.- Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu Duo querendo encerrar o assunto.- Nossa! Não gostou mesmo!- Eu não disse isso.- Não precisa dizer, dá pra sentir na sua voz.- Está bem. Não gostei. Mas como não tive muita escolha, também não quero perder meu tempo discutindo isso.- Você poderia ter reclamado com o proprietário. Fui bem claro ao falar com ele. Não pretendia que ninguém saísse por minha causa.- Eu não vou sair por sua causa! O fato de você estar aqui não vai abalar em nada a minha vida. A menos que você continue me pregando sustos como este, no meio da noite!- Puxa, como você está sarcástico hoje – replicou Heero num tom de voz zombeteiro. – Pensei que você fosse menos mal humorado à noite...- Não me importa o que você possa pensar . Além do mais você não me conhece para ficar achando...- E, pelo jeito, nem vou conhecer. – Heero interrompeu-o – Mas talvez eu conheça mais do que você pensa. É que a cegueira ajuda a fortalecer os demais sentidos. O tato por exemplo...- E a grosseria! Para não falar da presunção também!- Em todo caso, parece que você gostou muito de ser beijado por mim...Sim, é verdade, pensou Duo. Mas jamais admitiria isso, senão estaria perdido de novo. Portanto guardou silêncio.- Não... Não da maneira como você pensa. – Duo estava sendo sincero.- Imagino que você não sinta repulsa, pelo menos. – disse ele num tom debochado – Se tiver, certamente não será por causa da cegueira, mas por que sou um homem. Será que ele magoou você tanto assim?- Ele quem?- Você sabe muito bem a quem eu estou me referindo: esse namorado que parece ter afastado você dos homens para sempre. Eu até gostaria de encontrá-lo! Talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a ter um pouco mais de juízo.Duo quase não conseguiu conter o riso. Heero no entanto interpretou diferentemente sua falta de resposta.- Você não acha que seria bom conversar um pouco a esse respeito com alguém? – perguntou - Nos últimos tempos, eu me tornei ótimo para ouvir as pessoas.Dizer a ele? E por que não? Pensou Duo. Não era isso que ele tinha querido fazer , durante os últimos dois anos? Encontrar Heero Yuy e dizer-lhe tudo que pensava a seu respeito. Mas não esperava encontrá-lo cego. Isso estragava tudo. Tinha medo de machucá-lo.- Está bem – disse afinal – Nós nos conhecemos, ficamos juntos um tempo e ele foi embora. Isto é tudo.- Imagino que tenha sido muito mais complicado, mas compreendo como você se sente. Imagino que você o amava...- Não, claro que não! – disse Duo ironicamente – eu sofri este tempo todo por que sou masoquista! Que pergunta mais idiota , Heero!

- Pelo que percebi na semana passada isso deve ter sido muito tempo atrás. – replicou sem parecer notar o sarcasmo do outro.

- Acho que você confia demais nas suas intuições. – respondeu Duo na defensiva.- O que ele fazia na vida?- Era soldado... ou algo assim – respondeu Duo, tentando não ser muito explícito. E acrescentou, com escárnio: - Claro, você vai dizer que é muito diferente dele!- Talvez não . Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu jamais enganei alguém dizendo que amava apenas para conseguir o que queria. E aposto que ele fez isso com você!- Só de te olhar a gente já nota que você é um santo! – retrucou Duo com vontade de chamá-lo de mentiroso.- Houve uma única vez na minha vida em que eu disse a uma pessoa que eu a amava. E eu a amava de fato. – disse ele calmamente.- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – falou Duo, um pouco chocado com a aparente sinceridade com que Heero falara de sua paixão. - Acho melhor eu subir, já está ficando tarde.- Talvez fosse melhor a gente mudar de assunto, então. Sabia que minha fiel assistente vai embora?- Mas, sem ela... como você faria? Quero dizer, vivendo aqui sozinho... isolado de tudo. E a comida? Como vai fazer para cozinhar ? E o resto? – perguntou Duo um pouco aflito.- Qual o problema? Ou você está preocupado com a possibilidade de ficar cuidando de mim?- Não é absolutamente o que eu quis dizer! – respondeu ele, mentindo, pois estava preocupado de fato, e não queria abandoná-lo, mesmo que isso significasse misturar o céu e o inferno.- Melhor assim. Na verdade, um dos motivos pelos quais estou mandando Dorothy de volta é que não agüento mais ser tratado como um bebê. E na verdade, sei que ela não me suporta mesmo.- Bem, em todo caso, isso não é da minha conta.- retrucou Duo, fingindo que não estava preocupado.- Claro, exceto nas quartas à noite, se você puder combinar o papel de aluno com o de motorista...- O quê?! Nem pensar! Você pode perfeitamente solicitar uma viatura da base. – replicou Duo, irritado.- Nossa! Quanto ódio! – e acrescentou pensativo – Não é justo odiar todos os homens por causa de um só.- Eu sei muito bem disso!- Bom, talvez você saiba na teoria. No fundo do seu coração é outra coisa. Sei disso por experiência própria, desde meu acidente...- Está aí uma coisa de que você nunca falou: seu acidente – disse Duo, contendo-se a seguir. – Não... tenho nada a ver com isso, claro, é apenas...- Não tenho muito a dizer sobre isso. Fui realizar uma missão. Houve mais inimigos que o esperado e eu me expus demais. Alguém me bateu violentamente na cabeça. Quando acordei, estava cego, além de um pouco machucado.- Mas você não disse que era algo apenas temporário?- Foi o que os médicos pensaram e eu também. Até que a coisa aconteceu de novo. E dessa vez eles disseram que se tratava de uma reação psicossomática. Em todo caso, não tenho certeza. Isso é tudo.Duo olhou-o com desconfiança. Claro que isso não era tudo, e por que ele se recusava a contar?- Deve ter sido horrível, não? - comentou ele com medo de parecer ridículo diante de Heero.- Não foi tanto assim. Eu reagi com tranqüilidade, especialmente porque todo mundo pensava que se tratava de uma cegueira temporária.- E a causa da segunda cegueira, qual foi? Uma reincidência? – perguntou Duo, sem conter a curiosidade. – Ou você teve um segundo acidente?...- Não, nada disso. Eu me senti bem durante alguns dias e estava em recuperação. Apenas uma dorzinha de cabeça, de vez em quando, mas nada de errado com a vista. Aí... aconteceu uma coisa que, devo dizer, destruiu a minha fé na ... na natureza humana. O certo é que a cegueira foi voltando aos poucos até se instalar completamente.- Imagino se a sua "natureza humana" era do gênero masculino ou feminino. – observou Duo sem conseguir conter suas palavras, e pensando: Relena é que não foi pois essa mataria para conseguir o japonês para si.- Você não deixa passar nada! – replicou ele sorrindo. – Era do gênero masculino, exatamente como parece ter ocorrido com você. No meu caso, entretanto, parece que fui abandonado por causa da minha cegueira. Acho que é o que dói mais!- Eu ... eu lamento por você. – disse ele sinceramente.- Pois não precisa se lamentar. – retrucou Heero, repentinamente irritado. – Eu não pediria desculpas , em nome da humanidade pelo que alguém fez a você. Além do mais, eu fui avisado. Portanto a culpa é toda minha.- Avisado? Então ele...- E Duo não pode continuar a frase, porque não conseguia imaginar quem seria aquele homem tão frio e cruel.- Não é o que você está pensando. Ele não me avisou que não poderia amar um homem cego. Acho que não teria coragem de ser sincero a tal ponto. Apenas disse isso para ...alguém, depois do acidente.- Não posso imaginar uma coisa assim. – disse Duo – Quer dizer que ele nem esperou o resultado do diagnóstico?- Mais ou menos. Até onde percebi, ele descobriu que eu estava cego, fez algumas perguntas a respeito e imediatamente desapareceu.- Meu Deus!- Não fique tão espantado.Tenho certeza de que você passou por coisas semelhantes.Duo ficou surpreso com a verdade da afirmação. De fato pensara que nunca mais iria se reerguer depois que Heero lhe deixou. E ainda não conseguira!- Mas não é a mesma coisa – disse ele, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa. – E depois, tenho certeza que você não é responsável pela sua cegueira.- Não é o que os médicos acham, esqueceu? Segundo eles não estou absolutamente cego. Só na minha cabeça. Talvez o cara em questão é que não fosse o responsável. Isso sim!- Não entendo...- Comentou Duo.- Bom, eu só fiquei cego da segunda vez depois que ele... sumiu. Por isso os médicos acham que se trata de algo psicossomático, uma espécie de reação ao choque .- Parece que você o amava muito! – comentou Duo, a contra-gosto.- E ainda não consegui me livrar disso. – houve uma pausa de silêncio. Duo engoliu em seco: como gostaria de estar no lugar daquele homem tão ingrato!- Você se sente melhor sabendo que não é o único a sofrer situações assim?- Eu nunca me senti uma vítima do destino. – respondeu Duo.- Mas, diga-me uma coisa: o que você faria, caso se encontrasse diante do seu ex-namorado de repente?- E você ... o que faria, no seu caso? – replicou o americano se sentindo acuado.- Não tenho certeza – respondeu Heero, calmamente. – Mas às vezes acho que eu o mataria se o encontrasse de novo.Pela expressão do rosto de Heero, podia-se concluir que realmente faria isso, pensou Duo. Devia ter sofrido tanto quanto ele.- Talvez eu esteja sendo muito curioso. Mas como é que você iria reconhecer esse homem, caso o encontrasse? – perguntou Duo um pouco trêmulo.A resposta de Heero foi completamente inesperada. Ele apanhou a mão de Duo e apalpou-a, cuidadosamente, antes de levá-la até os lábios e beijá-la. Depois soltou-a.- Vê ? eu o reconheceria facilmente. – replicou ele numa voz tão fria que Duo estremeceu. – Não esqueça que eu sou capaz de reconhecê-lo quando você chega no curso.- Bom, isso é você quem sabe. Mas se houvesse meia-dúzia de homens com o mesmo perfume e a mesma altura que eu, a coisa ficaria bem mais difícil.- Nesse caso, imagine como não seria mais difícil caso eu pudesse ver . – comentou ele, rindo – especialmente se todos fossem lindos. Ficaria sem saber qual escolher...- Estou falando sério – contestou Duo, um pouco impaciente.- E como eu poderia ser mais sério do que isto? Você percebe que não tenho idéia de como você é? Conheço apenas a sua voz e um pouco o seu tipo. Claro, conheço também o seu jeito de beijar...Dito isso, Heero levou novamente a mão de Duo aos lábios e beijou seus dedos, do mesmo jeito que costumava fazer dois anos antes, quando dizia que o amava. Agora seus beijos pareciam uma tortura, por causa das lembranças. Duo tentou retirar a mão.- Não – sussurrou ele – não faça isso, por favor.Heero levantou-se num movimento rápido e puxou-o para junto de si. Duo afundou-se em seus braços e ofereceu-lhe os lábios, vencido pelo magnetismo daquele homem. Na verdade, parecia que era dele que recebia a própria vida. Ainda teve um lampejo de consciência: A trança! Mas lembrou que esta estava bem presa sob um boné. (3)Heero acariciou todo seu corpo, sofregamente, e Duo temia perder os sentidos na vertigem do êxtase. Não adiantava achar que aquilo tudo era uma loucura, pois seu corpo queria insaciavelmente aqueles toques que lhe traziam as delícias dos céus. Heero desceu as mãos e começou a abrir sua roupa, indiferente aos tênues protestos de Duo. Na verdade o corpo do americano entregava-se mais, indiferente às advertências de sua mente, e estremecia todo, a medida que ajudava os dedos de Heero a despi-lo. A seguir, deitaram-se no banco da varanda.E quando todo peso de Heero se fez sentir deliciosamente sobre ele, ouviu-se uma voz, ali ao lado.

**Continua...  
**  
(1) Notei que às vezes chamo o Duo de garoto, e o Heero não. Não é que eles tenham diferença de idade, é que a personalidade do Duo dá a entender que ele é mais novo, mas na maioria das vezes chamo os dois de homens mesmo, acho que 19 anos já dá pra chamar de homem, né?  
(2)Para os entendidos no anime, eu não assisti todo ele, mas tive a impressão que o Duo e a Dorothy nunca se encontraram. Se me enganei, desculpem a ignorância.  
(3)Todo mundo fingindo que acredita de novo...


	4. Capítulo IV

**Amores e Traições  
by Carol Yui**

- O que está acontecendo Heero? Você está bem? - Ouviu-se a voz de Dorothy.

E no instante seguinte as luzes da casa se acenderam. Duo levantou-se, num salto, arrumou-se e correu para as escadas, como um bicho espantado.- Claro que estou bem, por que? Tropecei no banco. Só isso.Dessa vez foi a luz da varanda que se acendeu. Duo encolheu-se mais ainda no alto da escada, tentando se ocultar nas sombras.- Por que você não esquece essa sua obsessão e voltamos para civilização? Não adianta, você nunca vai achar o que procura aqui. Além do mais Relena espera por você...- Digamos que essa é a sua opinião. – disse ele com enfado – e depois, Relena vai ter que continuar esperando. Só posso sair daqui quando acabar o curso. Isso é assunto encerrado.Depois disso, os dois entraram em casa. Logo que a porta se fechou e as luzes se apagaram, Duo sentou-se impossibilitado de se mexer mais. Quando finalmente entrou em casa, procurando não fazer qualquer ruído, Duo estava irritado consigo mesmo por que se deixara envolver por Heero mais uma vez. Logo depois, deitou e caiu num sono conturbado.Na segunda-feira de manhã, Duo permitiu-se o prazer de assistir à partida de Dorothy para o aeroporto rumo ao Reino Sank.Na terça não viu sinal de Heero. Na quarta, não teve jeito, ele o estava esperando encostado em seu carro para confirmar se Duo poderia levar-lhe ao curso. A boca de Duo se mexeu concordando antes que seu cérebro pudesse dizer o contrário.No caminho para a aula, o clima estava meio tenso, até que Heero quebrou o silêncio:- Você escreveu mais alguma coisa?- Não. As discussões com você me tiraram todo o entusiasmo para escrever. – retrucou Duo em tom brincalhão. – Vai me dar algum castigo por isso?- Feliz de você que a palmatória já não existe. – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas do jeito que a classe vai indo, acho bom você não sair da linha.- Isso quer dizer que não sou o pior aluno? Que bom, eu me esforcei tanto! – retrucou ele sorrindo, porque afinal era melhor assim do que brigar o tempo todo.Quando chegaram ao prédio do curso Duo se sentia menos tenso. O próprio Heero deu uma aula com maior jovialidade, misturando elogios com críticas. John cumprimentou Duo com um sorriso de boas vindas.Mas a grande surpresa veio no final da aula, enquanto Duo esperava, num canto da sala, que Heero acabasse de atender os alunos. Nesse momento John aproximou-se dele:- Gostaria de dizer que adorei o seu show na segunda-feira, Chris, você canta muito bem.Ele sentiu como se o prédio acabasse de desabar.Duo ficou branco de susto. Seus olhos começaram a piscar de nervosismo. E nem chegou a ouvir o resto da conversa de John, pois teve a impressão de que ia desmaiar. Sentiu apenas que John o segurava pelos braços e ajudou-o a sentar-se.- O que foi que houve? – perguntou Heero que vinha se aproximando.- Não foi nada já estou bem – acrescentou Duo – Talvez eu tenha comido demais no jantar. Pode continuar a atender os alunos, daqui a pouco eu vou até lá.- Espero que você esteja bem de fato – comentou John depois que Heero se afastou.- Foi só na hora – replicou ele tentando sorrir – Desculpe... ter desmaiado. Mas eu levei um choque.- Por causa de um comentário tão ... simples! – disse John sorrindo de volta. – Não sei em que tipo de jogo você se meteu, mocinho, mas acho que está exagerando. Lembra-se de que eu o preveni? Em todo caso, desculpe se eu estraguei alguma coisa. Da próxima vez é melhor eu ficar calado.Não houve tempo de continuar a conversa, pois Heero já se aproximava.- Acho que já está na hora de ir embora Chris, se é que você se sente bem o suficiente para dirigir.- Sim, eu estou bem, podemos ir.Minutos depois, Duo encontrava-se onde menos queria estar: no carro sozinho com Heero. Será que ele escutara o comentário de John? Se tivesse ouvido indiscutivelmente teria juntado as pontas e descoberto tudo. Ficou, portanto, aguardando que a qualquer momento ele começasse a dizer tudo. Mas para sua surpresa, Heero comportou-se de maneira oposta. Mostrou-se calmo e natural. Parecia apenas pensativo demais.Quando chegaram em casa, Heero quebrou o silêncio para agradecê-lo.- Espero que não se sinta mal de novo. Qualquer problema é só bater no assoalho.Ainda nervoso e inquieto, Duo subiu para sua casa.Duo não o viu nos próximos dias. No sábado, ele apareceu. Bateu na porta de Duo muito cedo. Antes que ele acordasse.- Desculpe, eu não queria acordar você. – disse ele enquanto Duo ainda abotoava suas calças compridas. E sem dar maior importância a situação, perguntou:- Você está ocupado amanhã?Claro que Duo não estava. Mas, por precaução, era preciso hesitar. Talvez Heero estivesse preparando uma armadilha para finalmente desmascará-lo.- Não, não precisa mudar seus planos por minha causa. – comentou ele, percebendo a hesitação.- Bom... – disse o americano – não tenho nada de tão importante para fazer...- Então gostaria de pedir-lhe um imenso favor. Poderíamos ir a uma praia agradável, para caminhar um pouco e conversar?- Bom, acho que sim. – respondeu ele um pouco alarmado – Mas se você quer conversar sobre algo especial, porque não aqui mesmo, agora?- Entre outras coisas eu gostaria de fazer um pouco de exercício. – respondeu ele – Preferiria esperar um pouco mais porque ainda preciso pensar sobre umas coisas, antes de pedir sua opinião a respeito de uma idéia que tive.- Acho que você está querendo me matar de curiosidade, não é?- Acertou em cheio. – disse ele sem mais detalhes. – Às dez esta bom?- Às dez está ótimo.  
  
Às dez da manhã, Duo saiu de casa e viu Heero esperando-o, lá embaixo, encostado no corrimão da escada. Ficou aliviado ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Heero.- Poderíamos ter saído mais cedo – comentou ele – parece que vai fazer um calor terrível...- Era só ter me avisado. Estou acordado praticamente desde a madrugada.- Paciência. Vamos?A viagem até a praia foi tranqüila. Duo ficou se perguntando apenas o que teria acontecido para que Heero estivesse tão bem humorado...Quando chegaram, estacionou o carro debaixo de umas árvores. Minutos depois estavam descendo cuidadosamente o barranco que ia dar na praia.- Mostre-me aonde está a água, por favor. Faz séculos que eu não nado.- Nadar? ... Você?... – Perguntou Duo perplexo.- Eu mesmo, sim senhor. Se você quiser, pode ficar aqui guardando os meus óculos.E para espanto de Duo, Heero correu em direção ao mar, depois de deixar os óculos escuros em suas mãos. Só parou de correr quando sentiu a água batendo nas pernas. Mas continuou caminhando, mesmo depois que a água lhe chegara à cintura.Quando o alcançou finalmente, quase não conseguia tocar o fundo. Heero deu uma sonora risada, ao sentir que Duo se agarrava a ele para se equilibrar :- O mar está uma delícia, não acha? Quer voltar um pouco para um lugar mais raso?Retornaram um pouco, até que Duo se sentiu mais seguro. Heero estava um pouco atrás dele.Neste momento uma onda inesperada tirou-lhe o equilíbrio e atirou-o em cima de Duo. De modo que ambos caíram na água, que agora lhes chegava até a cintura. Quando conseguiram ficar novamente de pé, Heero afastou-se de Duo, quase como se sentisse repugnância por ele.- Talvez você tenha razão.- disse ele – acho melhor passear na areia, antes que eu me meta em alguma encrenca.Enquanto apanhava as roupas e o óculos, Duo ainda se perguntava o que queriam dizer as últimas palavras de Heero. A encrenca era o mar ou a proximidade dele? Em todo caso, logo que começaram a andar, percebeu que Heero mudara de humor. Agora estava silencioso e distante.Andaram muito sem trocar palavra. Pareciam dois desconhecidos caminhando lado a lado. Assim, quando Heero quebrou o silêncio, ele quase levou um susto.- Preciso da sua opinião – disse ele.- Sobre o quê? – perguntou Duo cauteloso.- Um problema.- Bom, imaginei logo que havia um problema. O que é?Heero não respondeu de imediato. Caminhou meia dúzia de passos e parou repentinamente de frente para ele.- Lembra-se que eu lhe falei de um... de alguém que me abandonou quando descobriu que eu estava cego?- Claro que lembro.- Pois bem, acho que sei onde ele está. – disse Heero.Foi como se Duo levasse um soco no rosto. Então ele ainda amava esse cara? Como era possível, depois de ter sido abandonado quando mais precisava dele?- E você ... você quer que eu diga o quê? – perguntou Duo vacilando.- Decidi que deveria ir até ele, encontrá-lo e ver como é que ele reagiria. – disse Heero, como se fosse uma decisão, mas com um tom de voz de quem faz uma pergunta.- Você faria isso por quais motivos? – perguntou ele, indeciso sobre seu papel, naquele momento.- Para lhe perguntar algumas coisas – disse Heero, balançando a cabeça.- Você ainda o ama, não é?- Talvez isso lhe pareça ridículo – disse ele timidamente – e tem razão. Acho que é uma coisa ridícula. Mas eu não posso fazer nada para evitar esse amor.- Não acho ridículo amar, de modo algum. – replicou Duo com uma vontade enorme de pegar na mão de Heero.- Você, por exemplo, já não ama o homem que o abandonou. Ou estou enganado?Sim, claro que ele ainda o amava, pensou Duo. Mas como admitir a ele sem se revelar ?- Acho melhor não responder do que mentir. Assim me sinto melhor...- disse ele depois de uma pausa.- Não se preocupe, isso não vem ao caso.- e Heero continuou como se tivesse esquecido a pergunta que fizera. – Não estou totalmente certo de que ele mora ... em determinado lugar.- e continuou como se estivesse sozinho – Mas eu vou descobrir isso nem que tenha que enfrentar o mundo inteiro! – Depois deu uma risada irônica, com jeito de quem não tem mais nenhuma esperança: - Não que isso tenha importância...Sei que ele vai continuar mentindo para mim. Exatamente como sempre fez...- Se você se sente assim desencantado , fico me perguntado por que quer falar com ele! O que quero dizer é... bem...você...- Sei o que quer dizer – completou ele.- Mas não se preocupe. Se eu o apanhasse de jeito, teria a enorme satisfação de quebrar-lhe o lindo pescocinho. Neste dia meus problemas se acabariam de uma vez por todas!- Ora, pare com isso, Heero! Você sabe que não vai resolver problema nenhum desta maneira.- Acho que de repente você ficou delicado demais. Não venha me dizer que você não gostaria de fazer a mesma coisa com o pescoço do seu ex-amante...- Bem, houve época ... em que eu tinha vontade de fazer exatamente isso. – disse ele sem condições de negar.- Quer dizer que não tem mais? A verdade é que também não tenho certeza se eu faria isso, agora – disse Heero explicando-se – Mas há dois... sei lá, tempos atrás, acho que se eu encontrasse aquele desgraçado, torceria o pescoço dele. Hoje, não tenho certeza se valeria a pena...- Heero, porque viver cheio de amargura? Não seria melhor esquecer o passado e pensar no futuro?- Pensar no futuro! – replicou ele com sarcasmo – Como é fácil falar! Que futuro tenho eu pela frente? E o que eu vou fazer com o futuro?Duo estendeu a mão, em seguida, até tocá-lo. Um instante depois, estavam abraçados, beijando-se ardentemente, de maneira quase brutal.- É isso o futuro? – disse ele afastando Duo ligeiramente – Beijar alguém que eu não posso ver? Tocá-lo sem saber se está se entregando apenas por compaixão? Grande conselho o seu!... E se eu realmente resolvesse pensar no futuro? Você tem idéia do que isso significa? Pense como seria bom se estivéssemos juntos. Você poderia me trair sem que eu soubesse. Poderia me olhar com raiva, sem precisar camuflar. Poderia me tornar totalmente dependente de você! E, então, quando não necessitasse mais de mim, poderia simplesmente ir embora, sabendo que eu não poderia segurá-lo nem reagir.- Não! - gritou Duo – eu não faria isso!- Bom, talvez você não fizesse. Mas ele fez. E a maioria das pessoas faria o mesmo.Duo não pôde ouvir nada mais. Virou-se e fugiu dali, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
Duo parou de correr. Mesmo sofrendo como estava, não podia deixar Heero sozinho. Voltou, portanto, para ele, pouco tempo depois. Aproximou-se silenciosamente. Heero sabia que ele estava ali.- Pode me chamar de imbecil se quiser – murmurou ele. – Eu realmente sou um completo imbecil. Concorda?- Você é realmente um perfeito imbecil – retrucou Duo. – Gostaria que você terminasse de contar. Esse cara nunca lhe disse por que foi embora, justamente quando você mais precisava dele?- Não. Eu também gostaria de ouvir isso. Que ele próprio me dissesse. Talvez assim eu ficasse sossegado. Pode parecer uma idiotice, mas é o que sinto. Peço desculpas por ter atormentado você. É que... às vezes fico irritado demais, se penso muito na história toda.Andaram um pouco mais, em silêncio.- Devo lhe dizer uma coisa Chris: Apesar de estar tão desiludido, você é um cara terno e bom. Um dia encontrará alguém que lhe convém. E então o passado ... desaparecerá.Como era fácil dizer isso! O passado não vai desaparecer, pensou Duo, enquanto Heero Yuy não sumir do meu horizonte. E isso seria possível algum dia?E, mesmo assim, ele não tem razão. Nunca conseguiria esquecer o japonês, nem agora nem no futuro.Caminharam o resto do tempo em silêncio. Apesar de estarem de mãos dadas, pareciam separados por quilômetros de distância, cada qual mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.Só quando chegaram em casa é que Duo percebeu que Heero tomara demasiado sol. Estava quase todo vermelho, especialmente no rosto, no peito, nos braços e nos ombros. E transpirava muito, o que deixou Duo inquieto. Sua inquietação aumentou ao ver que o japonês quase não conseguia ficar em pé. Foi difícil ajudá-lo a caminhar até a sala da casa térrea e sentar-se na cadeira mais próxima.- Meu Deus! – disse Duo – Como é que eu não percebi isso? Foi culpa minha...- Não foi culpa sua – replicou Heero com a voz trêmula – portanto pare de resmungar. Daqui a pouco vou estar bem. Só preciso descansar um pouquinho.Heero respirou fundo várias vezes e levantou para procurar um termômetro, pois achava que estava com febre.- Estou bem – insistia ele, mesmo depois de mostrar sinais evidentes de que estava delirando.Na verdade, continuou perguntando pelo termômetro, quando este já estava em suas mãos. Duo tentava sossegá-lo.- Pare de falar. Ou então vou ter que chamar uma ambulância imediatamente.Esperava que isso não fosse necessário. Heero estava com febre alta, 39 . Não se tratava de insolação, mas mesmo assim, tinham que fazer febre baixar imediatamente.- Tire as roupas. - disse Duo, abrindo o chuveiro e tentando regular a temperatura da água para mais frio.- De jeito nenhum! – replicou Heero quase chocado.- Então, pelo menos a camisa. Vamos, tire a camisa. Isto é sério, e se você não for por bem, vai por mal!E como Heero hesitava, ele próprio abriu-lhe a camisa como pôde e tirou-lhe às pressas. A seguir, empurrou Heero para baixo do chuveiro. Com o impacto da água-fria, ele estremeceu e tentou escapar. Duo empurrou-o de volta, com toda energia possível, e manteve-o debaixo da água por algum tempo.- Pronto, agora chega. Vai vestir uma roupa seca e ficar de cama o resto do dia. – completou ele , antes de sair do banheiro.Duo procurou inutilmente um pijama. Enquanto revirava as gavetas, Heero entrou no quarto, com a toalha em volta da cintura.- Por que você é teimoso assim? – gritou Duo. – Não pode ficar andando sem roupa, com toda essa febre!- Não adianta procurar. Eu não trouxe pijamas. – retrucou ele, com um leve sorriso. Depois, estou seguindo o seu conselho: indo para a cama.E, sem mais explicações, deixou cair a toalha e se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis.Duo, ainda perturbado com nudez do japonês, saiu pela casa à procura de algum creme. Quando voltou até o quarto, Heero estava quase dormindo. Duo passou creme em seus ombros, pescoço e braços.- Agora vire-se. Vou passar creme no seu rosto também. – disse ele.Heero murmurou qualquer coisa antes de obedecer.- Agora durma.Mas quando virou-se para sair, sentiu a mão trêmula de Heero agarrando seu pulso.- Só se você prometer que não vai embora! – disse ele – E que vai estar aqui quando eu acordar....- Sim... sim. Claro. – respondeu Duo, ainda surpreso.- "timo – murmurou ele sonolento. – É bom saber que você está aqui.Heero dormiu quase imediatamente, mesmo sem soltar o pulso de Duo. De modo que ele arranjou um jeito de se sentar na beira da cama e esperou até que Heero afrouxasse os dedos. Depois, levantou-se cuidadosamente e saiu para trocar de roupa. Voltou logo. Heero estava na mesma posição, dormindo profundamente. E não foi preciso nem tomar sua temperatura para saber que a febre já tinha baixado.Para não quebrar a promessa feita a Heero, Duo ficou por ali. Deitou-se no sofá da sala. Minutos depois, dormia pesadamente. Acordou com a voz de Heero chamando-o. Levantou-se depressa e, ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Heero coberto com o lençol até o pescoço e tremendo de frio.- Você disse que não sairia daqui! – reclamou ele.- E não saí. Estava na sala. O que houve?- Sinto frio. Estou morrendo de frio – respondeu Heero.- Você tem cobertores por aqui?- Não tenho a menor idéia.Duo procurou mas não encontrou nada. Pôs a mão na testa dele e ficou surpreso: estava mais quente do que pensava.- Quer que eu lhe prepare alguma bebida quente? – perguntou inquieto.- Quero qualquer coisa que me esquente... – respondeu Heero.E, antes que Duo pudesse reagir, ele agarrou-o pelos pulsos e puxou-o para junto de si.- Venha me esquentar... pediu ele – Deite aqui do meu lado!Duo levantou-se e se afastou, de imediato. Estaria Heero delirando outra vez?- Venha, não seja cruel. Sinto frio – pediu ele – não vou atacar você. Só quero me esquentar.Segundos depois, Duo estava ao lado de Heero, na cama. Achava tudo aquilo uma loucura, mas nem por isso seu corpo deixou de sentir prazer ao tocar as pernas, o peito e os braços do japonês. Tinha medo. Não sabia se conseguiria repelir suas investidas. Dali a pouco ficou surpreso ao notar que não havia investidas. Depois de colar seu corpo no dele, Heero dormiu candidamente.Duo também não demorou a dormir. Mas seu sono foi perturbado por inúmeros sonhos, especialmente o último, tão vívido que parecia a exata reprodução da realidade. Sonhou com a última noite que passara ao lado de Heero. Era justamente a noite anterior a uma missão individual do japonês. Tratava-se de apenas dois dias, mas seria a primeira vez que ficariam afastados desde quando começaram o namoro.O que importava naquele momento era estar nos braços do homem a quem amava, e ser beijado por ele. Heero alisara-lhe os ombros nus e acariciara-lhe os cabelos soltos, enquanto beijava seus lábios.- Eu te amo, Duo. – dissera ele.E Duo deixou-se levar deliciado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seus dedos escorregaram pelo peito de Heero, abrindo-lhe os botões da camisa e continuaram descendo até sentir os músculos firmes de sua barriga. Heero levantou-o nos braços e levou-o para cama ampla e confortável.Os dedos e lábios de Heero percorreram seu corpo com tal doçura que Duo se sentia voar, de tão leve. No ritmo do amor, ambos pareciam dançar uma música que nascia de cada toque. Ele lhe devolvia as carícias, uma a uma. Não tinha medo de Heero. Sabia que era amado.Nesse momento, Duo acordou e olhou assustada para o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado. Sentiu-se agarrado por ele. E seu corpo o desejava. Olhou-se. Já sem camisa, estava esmagado contra o peito de Heero.- Pare com isso, pare com isso! – gritou ele, ainda mais espantado ao notar que estava completamente nu.- O que houve, Chris? – perguntou ele, com perplexidade na voz – Seria outra brincadeirinha de mal gosto? Desculpe, mas você começou. Agora nós vamos até o fim!E lá estava Duo apertado contra ele, imobilizado por aqueles braços fortes que o enlaçavam. Heero procurou seus lábios e beijou-os como quem conquista e invade. Era o mesmo beijo do sonho. Ele parecia querer incendiá-lo de desejo. E conseguiu. Segundos depois, o corpo de Duo não resistiu a esse apelo e deixou de opor resistência.- Eu quero você... eu preciso de você – sussurrou Duo entre um beijo e outro.Os lábios de Heero beijaram seu rosto, seu pescoço e desceram para seus mamilos que despertaram incandescentes.- Ah! Heero... – murmurou ele com medo de continuar a falar e ser traído pelas palavras.Duo queria Heero tanto quanto ele o queria. Mais, talvez, porque ele tinha esperado demais por aquele momento de gratificação física, onde iria matar a fome que Heero provocara nele, há dois anos. E depois, o que sobraria? Apenas sofrimento, pensou ele, em seu coração faminto. Não, não poderia ficar com Heero. Ele pertencia a outro. Disse isso com suas próprias palavras, ainda nesta manhã.Não, simplesmente não podia ser. repetiu Duo. Isso já é masoquismo da minha parte. E começou a tentar se livrar de Heero, esmurrando seu peito, chutando suas pernas, tentando libertar-se dos braços dele e do seu próprio desejo por ele.- Não, Heero... pare ... por favor, pare... – gritou ele, enquanto esperneava.Duo empurrou-o com ambas as mãos, utilizando toda sua força. Heero começou a rir, mantendo-o firme contra si. Maldito, pensou Duo, era bem mais forte que ele!E esperneou como pôde, sacudiu-se, esmurrou, até cair do lado da cama, livre. Apanho no chão o short que usava e vestiu-se rapidamente.- Bandido! – gritou Heero para ele, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo desesperadamente, até encontrar de novo seu corpo.- Bandido é você ! – gritou ele tentando escapar.Duo quase caiu no momento em que Heero rolou da cama para o chão. Ele ouviu o impacto, primeiro de sua cabeça, depois de seu corpo, que caiu fazendo tremer o chão. Em compensação, Duo conseguira libertar-se outra vez. Enquanto Heero o xingava, ele apanhou o resto de suas roupas e fugiu. Se xingava, pelo menos não estava seriamente ferido, pensou ele numa mistura de preocupação e pânico.Duo atravessou a varanda, subiu as escadas e trancou-se em casa.Chorou primeiro de tristeza. Mas a seguir, um sentimento de ódio se sobrepôs ao da dor. De lá do fundo de si mesmo, uma voz parecia gritar, pedindo vingança. Sim, pensou ele! Finalmente tinha conseguido vingar-se. Provocara Heero Yuy, até deixá-lo estonteado, e depois o abandonara, exatamente como tinha feito com ele!Então, por que se sentia tão mal a respeito do que acontecera? Talvez fosse o caso de dizer-lhe toda a verdade agora! Não ... seria demasiado cruel. Já o castigara bastante...- Chris! – gritou Heero, ao mesmo tempo que batia na porta, com tanta força como se pretendesse derrubar a casa toda.- Vá embora! – gritou Duo, pilando da cama e correndo,... para onde?- Quero conversar com você – disse Heero já mais calmo.- Não tenho nada para falar com você! Se você entrar aqui eu juro que eu te mato! Vai embora!- É um assunto importante...- Não quero, não quero, vá embora!- Está bem ... está bem...Já entendi.Do meio do seu choro, Duo quase não ouviu essas palavras. Ele correu até a janela e espiou através das frestas. Sim, Heero estava indo embora. Logo seus ouvidos captaram os estranhos sons que vinham do apartamento térreo. Parecia que o japonês estava chutando tudo ao seu redor. Duo ouviu uma cadeira cair longe e quase podia visualizar o apartamento sendo destruído no mais puro ódio.E, de repente, silêncio. Um silêncio que deve ter durado meia hora, até que um táxi parou, em frente à casa. Alguns minutos depois, Heero apareceu. O motorista levou-o até o carro e partiu.Finalmente, Duo sentiu-se só e tranqüilo.Para sua surpresa passou o dia seguinte sem maiores preocupações. A verdade é que passou todo este tempo remoendo cada pequeno detalhe da sua situação. Precisava dizer a verdade! Assim, enquanto comia rapidamente alguma coisa no bar antes de começar seu show, Duo decidiu o que tinha de fazer: Diria toda a verdade. Talvez machucasse Heero, assim como o simples fato de falar a verdade poderia ferir a ele também. Mas pelo menos partiriam de alguma coisa concreta, clara, objetiva. E...quem sabe? ... Talvez descobrisse por que Heero não o deixava em paz, por que insistia já que gostava de outro...Essa decisão deixou-o muito bem humorado. No momento de iniciar o show, Duo estava alegre e sorridente.O dono do bar estava satisfeito, pois não parava de servir bebidas. Duo estava cantando uma de suas próprias composições, aquela que sempre considerara como sendo a canção de Heero (1), e nem tinha se dado conta que tinha começado a cantar justamente aquela canção. E, então num hábito que adquirira quando estavam juntos, olhou para um lugar onde a memória dizia que ele estaria sentado, dando-lhe apoio com seu amor. Para seu espanto, lá estava Heero, exatamente no mesmo lugar.Duo engasgou imediatamente. Seus dedos vacilaram nas cordas do violão. Heero Yuy, ali? Não, não podia acreditar. Engasgou mais uma vez, mas o instinto o fez continuar. Conseguiu chegar ao fim da canção, mas seus olhos não puderam se desviar mais da figura esguia que se sentava numa mesa bem ao lado dele.Na canção seguinte, foi como se todo o bar tivesse se esvaziado, imenso como nunca. Lá estavam apenas Duo, cantando e Heero a ouvi-lo, quase imóvel. Vestia-se todo de negro e mexia-se apenas para beber um drinque.Pois bem, se Heero Yuy estava ali era por que conhecia toda a verdade. Não havia mais como mentir. Se ele podia ter se enganado quanto à sua identidade, por causa da cegueira, era impossível que não reconhecesse sua voz cantando aquela canção.Foi então que Duo sentiu-se subitamente fraco e sem energia. Tudo por que Heero sorria para ele. Mas não era um sorriso agradável, e sim um sorriso cruel. Heero tirou os óculos. E, surpreendentemente, seus olhos pareciam estar vivos, vivos demais, sem nunca parar de olhar para ele, prestes a devorá-lo. Não, aquilo era demais.- Acho, ... acho que ... vamos fazer um intervalo agora. – disse ele ao microfone.E, logo que se levantou, percebeu que Heero fazia o mesmo. Duo sentiu um calafrio de medo, ao notar que ele murmurou alguma coisa para si mesmo e, com incrível agilidade, abriu caminho para ir embora dali.Duo sabia perfeitamente que Heero tinha dito um palavrão, antes de sair. Sim, Heero estava furioso e Duo imaginava muito bem por que. Tremia, ali em pé. Duo deixou o violão de lado, respirou profundamente e a seguir foi até a mesa onde ele estivera sentado. E quando chegou, seus olhos se depararam com o copo vazio e... os óculos escuros! Quase instintivamente, Duo agarrou-os incrédulo. O que significava aquilo?Por que Heero abandonara aqueles óculos? Lógico: por que não precisava mais dele. Essa era a verdade! Heero podia ver!Duo sentiu um calafrio de medo. Há quanto tempo ele estaria vendo? Será que sua vinda para Armida não passava de uma farsa cruel, para vingar-se dele? Mas, para vingar-se de quê? Não fizera nada!O resto da noite passou com esforço.Duo tocou e cantou sem entusiasmo. Mas, quando chegou em casa, Heero não estava. Nem ele, nem seu luxuoso carro. Dou ficou espantado. Conseguiu apenas sair do carro e ficar olhando para o local, onde deveria estar o carro de Heero.- Desgraçado! – murmurou olhando para o estacionamento vazio.  
**Continua...**  
  
(1)Que tal algo como "From This Moment On" da Shania Twain... 


	5. Capítulo V

Os dias se passaram sem notícias do japonês. Duo já não agüentava mais tantas dúvidas em sua cabeça.

Chegou em casa e adormeceu na cama. Pouco depois acordou assustado. Já passava das sete da noite no seu relógio. E, de repente, ele se lembrou que estava atrasado para alguma coisa : a aula de Heero! Claro Heero estaria lá. Jamais esquecia seus compromissos! Mas Duo ficou em dúvida se seria o caso de ir. No final, acabou decidindo que não tinha mais jeito. Tinha que ir.

----------

Mesmo guiando a uma velocidade acima do aconselhável, Duo chegou quinze minutos atrasado para a aula. Quando finalmente chegou, não sabia se gritava de medo ou alegria: Heero estava lá a julgar pelo carro negro estacionado no pátio! Desceu as pressas e subiu depressa, quase correndo as escadas da entrada do prédio.

Quando entrou na sala, todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, mas só lhe interessavam os olhos azuis de Heero. E ele também o olhou. Heero podia vê-lo sem dúvida, com olhos vivos e um sorriso malévolo nos lábios. Seus olhos desceram para a trança que esquecera de prender na pressa de sair de casa e que agora caía-lhe pela frente do ombro. Um leve tremor tomou conta do japonês.

- Finalmente, aí está o nosso herói! – disse ele.

E no instante seguinte, toda classe começou a cumprimentar Duo e a fazer-lhe perguntas estranhas.

- Eu... não estou entendendo.... – comentou ele, logo interrompido pela voz de Heero.

- Eu acabei de contar a eles como é que você me ajudou a recuperar a visão.

Mas seus olhos pareciam menos sérios. Como se ele continuasse a brincar de maneira cruel.  
- Afinal, como aconteceu? Você ainda não nos contou. – pediu uma aluna.

E como Heero continuou sem dar explicações, John se fez porta voz da curiosidade geral e perguntou:

- Pelo amor de Deus, Heero, diga logo como foi. Se você é um bom professor, por outro lado está se saindo um péssimo contador de histórias.

Heero deu uma sonora risada.

- É que ele me deu uma paulada na cabeça, foi só isso – respondeu Heero – Talvez você tenha razão John. Mas não me pergunte como aconteceu. Não tenho idéia. E os médicos sabem menos ainda. Mas eu tenho certeza que deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Pois quando me levantei, estava vendo!

- Assim sem mais? – perguntou John insatisfeito com a resposta.

- Bom, não foi tão simples assim. No começo, vi apenas um borrão de luz. Mais ou menos como se eu estivesse fora de foco. Mas, dali a pouco, estava vendo normalmente, não sei como.

Duo olhou sem poder acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- O que foi que você fez Chris? Chutou-o para fora da cama? – perguntou John.

- Ele com certeza vai responder que sim – comentou Heero, antes que Duo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – Mas não acredite, porque ele é um grande mentiroso.

Duo olhou para Heero, mas abaixou os olhos rapidamente. Ele fitava-o como se atirasse flechas ardentes.

- Em todo caso – disse Heero, mudando de assunto – chega disso, por enquanto. Vocês estão aqui para trabalhar. Então, mãos à obra.

E a aula, mal ou bem, começou. Mas Duo não consegui prestar atenção em nada. Sua cabeça estava rodopiando, cheia de perguntas sem respostas. Será que Heero tinha recuperado a visão por que ele o derrubara da cama?

De qualquer modo, lá estava ele: sentado diante da classe, ouvindo e respondendo perguntas, sempre olhando para ele, sem parar! Aliás, não tirou os olhos dele um segundo, mesmo diante da insistência com que Duo se recusava a encará-lo, a aceitar o brilho sarcástico dos seus olhos azuis. Ainda quando olhava para longe, o americano podia sentir como ele o fitava, desvendando seu segredo e revelando sua mentira.

Quando finalmente a aula terminou, Heero fez os comentários habituais e ficou por ali, conversando com os alunos. Duo, ao contrário, só pensava no momento ideal para dar um jeito de fugir. Enquanto Heero estava entretido com duas alunas, interessadas em saber cada detalhe da sua cura miraculosa, Duo aproveitou-se. Caminhou devagarzinho para não chamar atenção de ninguém e, suspirando aliviado, atravessou a porta e saiu. Correu para o carro e entrou. Mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, quase gritou de susto ao sentir uma mão fechar-se sobre seu pulso.

- Está indo a algum lugar? – perguntou Heero com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro. – Por que não aceita uma carona comigo, pelo menos uma vez?

- Eu... eu não posso deixar meu carro aqui. – replicou ele, sem achar uma desculpa melhor.  
Agora que o confronto parecia inevitável, Duo descobriu que seu medo sobrepujava e muito sua capacidade de suportar a situação.

- Em todo caso, quer que eu ponha água para você fazer café, quando chegar? Ou você acharia melhor comemorar fora de casa?

- Não vejo nenhum motivo para comemorar. Além do mais tenho intenção de dormir cedo hoje. Portanto, se me dá licença...

- Claro, até lá então. – dito isso, Heero fechou a porta e foi embora.

------------

Ao fazer a curva no cruzamento, Duo não pôde conter um palavrão. Sabia que o carro de Heero, muito mais potente que o seu, já estaria longe, numa velocidade que ele não conseguiria atingir jamais.

Evidentemente, Heero já estava à sua espera na varanda. Olhava para ele com sarcasmo, de mãos na cintura. Mas apressou-se a abrir-lhe a porta do carro, totalmente frio e controlado. Isso queria dizer que Duo podia esquecer suas pretensões de subir direto para casa.

- Venha me fazer uma visitinha. Mas antes, melhore essa cara. Você parece muito assustado, Chris Logan. Desculpe. Hoje talvez seja Duo Maxwell, não é? Em todo caso, sempre escutei dizer que o criminoso retorna a cena do crime...

Duo sentiu a cabeça doer. Sim, teria de agüentar o assalto final. Mas não sabia que viria com tanto sarcasmo e crueldade. Preferia até que ele o surrasse logo e acabasse com aquilo.  
Logo que entraram, Heero apontou-lhe uma cadeira.

- E agora, gostaria que o senhor, que tem milhares de nomes, me explicasse qual o sentido de tanta palhaçada.

- Não se trata de palhaçada nenhuma – protestou Duo – A prova é que ...

- Bem, não estou lhe pedindo prova de nada. Prefiro explicações – disse ele cortante. – Pode começar exatamente por essa idiotice de se esconder detrás de um nome falso. Espero que exista algum motivo racional pra você não ter me dito imediatamente sua identidade.

- Não.

- Como não? – replicou ele, com voz irada. – Pelo amor de Deus, Duo... Primeiro você foge de mim no QG. Depois, quando finalmente nos reencontramos, você faz toda essa palhaçada... E ainda tem coragem de se negar a dar explicações?

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Foi exatamente o que você fez!

- Não, não foi. Eu quis dizer que não existia nenhum motivo racional para isso. Por que não fui eu... – Duo quase começou a chorar, inconsolável. Mas, de repente, deu-se conta do que Heero tinha dito e teve uma explosão de ira: - Que diabo você quis dizer com essa história de que eu fugi de você? Eu não fiz isso, e você sabe muito bem! Foi você que fugiu de mim, depois de aproveitar bastante o que queria. E não tente negar isso!

- Eu nem sonharia com tal coisa – respondeu ele firmemente. – Depois a gente fala sobre isso. O que me interessa agora é saber por que você me enganou aqui... em Armida, durante todo esse tempo.

- Por que eu odiava você, só por isso. – respondeu Duo quase perdendo o controle. – Coloque-se no meu lugar. Eu jamais podia imaginar que encontraria você por aqui. Eu... nem podia acreditar, no começo. – e Duo estremeceu, ao lembrar dos seus sentimentos, sua raiva, sua confusão, sua dor...

- Daí você decidiu que merecia uma vingança, não é? Santo Deus, você deve ter ficado enlouquecido quando descobriu que eu vinha para esta casa. Eu daria tudo para ver a cara que você fez!

- Não acho nada engraçado. Foi cruel, horrível...- e ele não pôde continuar.

- Puxa, que sofrimento enorme! – disse Heero com sadismo. – Em todo caso, devo admitir que você conseguiu se vingar. Mas aposto que você esperava um final bem diferente. Você já está satisfeito, Duo? Ou será que a recuperação da minha visão lhe tirou parte do prazer?

- Pare com isso... – replicou ele incapaz de acreditar que Heero pudesse acusá-lo com tanta crueldade.. – Eu... eu... Você não presta mesmo! Sabe muito bem que eu não estava querendo me vingar. E que fiquei tão contente quanto você, depois que voltou a enxergar. Como não iria ficar?

Heero sorria para ele, com provocação.

- Eu poderia até acreditar nessa história – disse ele – Em resumo, tudo tem a ver com o fato de que eu fiz você se apaixonar por mim, me aproveitei e fui embora. É isso?

Heero abaixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, como alguém que afinal se liberta de uma carga pesada demais. E quando olhou de novo para Duo, já não estava brincando nem brigando. Tinha apenas os olhos profundamente tristes.

- Ah, Duo – disse ele com doçura. – Às vezes eu fico me perguntando como pude me apaixonar por alguém tão imbecil quanto você!

Duo não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Será que o japonês realmente tinha dito que era apaixonado por ele? Abriu a boca mas não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra. E, antes que pudesse dizer algo, viu Heero levantar-se como um louco e gritar:

- Ah... desgraçada, maldita, essa Relena! Eu deveria ter quebrado o pescocinho daquela mentirosa!

Heero olhou para ele. Duo estava pálido, completamente confuso, sem saber se ouvira aquelas últimas palavras e, menos ainda, sem saber se tinha entendido seu significado.  
Heero aproximou-se. Duo ficou surpreso quando ele se ajoelhou e apanhou suas mãos.

- Pobre Duo! – disse ele afetuosamente – Você não está entendendo nada do que aconteceu, não é?

Duo concordou, balançando a cabeça. Não quis dizer nada nem procurou soltar suas mãos. Quando Heero falou de novo, sua voz parecia ainda mais afetuosa, quase suplicante.

- Diga o que aconteceu. Conte exatamente como foi que eu abandonei você, dois anos atrás. Talvez eu tenha adivinhado. Mas gostaria de ouvir primeiro a sua versão da história.

- E isso interessa, agora? – perguntou ele, com medo de reviver aqueles dias dolorosos em que a secretária de Relena dispensava-o friamente , chegando mesmo a humilhá-lo ao telefone.

- Interessa mais do que você imagina. – disse Heero, levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado dele sem soltar suas mãos. – Isso interessa, meu amor, por que depois que você me contar tudo, eu quero lhe explicar como fomos vítimas da mais cruel mentira, nesses dois últimos anos.

Meu amor. Sim, ele disse exatamente isso, não havia dúvida possível. Essas palavras cravaram-se no perturbado coração de Duo!

- Por que você me chama assim? Eu não sou... nunca fui. E você sabe disso.

- Eu amo você desde o primeiro dia, logo que nos conhecemos – retrucou Heero – E, se quer saber, fiquei apaixonado agora também, desde o primeiro dia que nos reencontramos, apesar de que essa troca de nomes me deixou muito confuso. Nós fomos dois idiotas o tempo todo Duo. Dorothy lhe dizia que eu nunca estava, não foi? Enquanto isso, eu me encontrava cego, internado num hospital do Reino Sank, e não podia chegar até você, pois Relena era o meu único contato com o mundo. Como fui idiota, meu Deus!

Heero levantou-se de repente e de novo pareceu enlouquecido andando de um lado para outro.

- Você entende o que aconteceu? Relena mentiu para mim e para você, a maldita! Disse que tentou fazer chegar meus recados até você, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo mais. Que, após meu primeiro recado, explicando que eu tinha perdido a visão por causa da pancada, você deixou perfeitamente claro que não estava disposto a conviver com um cego.

E então as coisas ficaram bastante claras. Duo levantou-se num pulo, com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

- Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? – gritou ele – Que... que o tempo todo elas mentiram deliberadamente para nós dois?

No entanto, não era necessário responder com palavras. A resposta estava lá nos olhos de Heero. E na doçura que eles expressavam. Duo podia ver o imenso amor com que Heero o olhava.

- Meu Deus!

E em seguida, atirou-se nos braços de Heero, pedindo seu carinho e a força de seus braços a abraça-lo. Duo estava trêmulo diante da revelação que acabava de ter.

- É a pura verdade. – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido – Essa maldita mulher, deliberadamente e com toda frieza possível, provocou toda essa confusão. Mentiu para mim, por que sabia que minha cegueira me impedia de tomar qualquer providência. E mentiu para você, sabendo que você não teria condições de conferir os fatos... Agora chega. Quero que você me diga apenas que me ama. Isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir nestes últimos dois anos.

- Sim, amo. Amo muito. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Então Duo sentiu que Heero queria lhe dizer algo, que precisava contar mais um fato. E ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Heero, quando você ficou cego de novo... – perguntou o americano um pouco temeroso da resposta – Tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa?

Heero pareceu não ter ouvido sua pergunta. Ficou apenas ali olhando para Duo.

- Heero... Responda a minha pergunta. – Implorou Duo, ansioso em saber toda verdade.

- Não foi por sua causa. Foi por causa da mentira de Relena. Mas se quiser saber, começou aí. Não aconteceu de uma vez só. Minha visão simplesmente começou a desaparecer aos poucos. Não sei se a causa foi você ter sumido. Nem os malditos médicos sabem a causa. Mas foi uma incrível coincidência, considerando inclusive a maneira como voltei a ver.  
As lágrimas começaram a descer livremente pelo rosto de Duo. Seu sofrimento não fora nada, se comparado ao de Heero. E ele chegou a odiá-lo! Como não desconfiou que ele não seria capaz de fazer aquilo com ele? Também ficara cego nesses dois anos...

- Foi mesmo por que eu derrubei você da cama? Ou você inventou isso...?

- Não, foi mesmo naquele momento. Bati com a cabeça no chão, quando caí. Eu estava com os lençóis enrolados na cabeça. Ao me descobrir, percebi que estava vendo novamente. Não era muito, mas sem dúvida eu via, sentia a luz.

- Era isso... que você estava tentando me dizer, quando me procurou lá em casa?

- Claro, claro. E você nem se importou... Sei muito bem que não poderia ter sido diferente, naquelas circunstâncias. Então chamei um táxi e fui para o hospital da base. Na manhã seguinte, a minha visão tinha voltado quase inteiramente ao normal. Antes de sair do hospital, apanhei o jornal daquele dia. Você não imagina como foi bom poder ler de novo. E, de repente, vi o anúncio do seu show. – Heero sorriu antes de continuar: - Foi isso que esclareceu tudo, por isso fui ver você. Quase fiquei louco... de raiva, também. Se eu não tivesse saído dali, teria estrangulado você. Mas no avião para o Reino Sank, comecei a entender o resto...

- No avião? Quando?

- Ah, sim! Saí do bar direto para o aeroporto, e viajei na mesma noite. Tinha que desmascarar aquela bruxa! Voltei para cá a tempo de continuar o curso. Em todo caso, eu queria encontrar você, nem que precisasse ir até o inferno. Mas foi aquele anúncio que revelou tudo. Quando li aquilo, senti que alguém estava mentindo nesta história toda. Quero dizer, alguém que não você. A verdade é que quando chegamos aqui, pedi a Dorothy que investigasse em todos os bares com show. Ela me disse que não havia nenhum.

- Depois destes dois anos, você... veio a Armida a minha procura?

- Nunca parei de procurar você. Só recentemente me lembrei que você tinha mencionado essa cidade. E vim logo em seguida, para desespero de Relena. Não que ela pudesse supor que nos encontraríamos. Ela faria tudo para que isso não acontecesse. Simplesmente, Relena não suportaria ficar longe do Reino Sank. Então mandou Dorothy comigo...Mas agora que encontrei você, não vou deixar que desapareça jamais.

E ambos se beijaram. O beijo durou uma eternidade, sem pressa, sem dor, sem medo.

- Meu Deus, eu te amo tanto! - sussurrou o japonês, interrompendo o beijo – Há tanto tempo que eu não beijava você assim!

- Na verdade, faz apenas alguns dias...- disse Duo.

- Não, aqueles beijos não valem, porque eu não podia ver o que fazia. – disse Heero, acariciando-o com os lábios e as mãos.

- E estivemos tão perto, este tempo todo...

- A cegueira me deixava muito inseguro. Mas eu sempre tive a sensação de que era você mesmo...

- Por que você simplesmente não passou a mão pelos meus cabelos para ter certeza? Sempre estranhei que não fizesse isso...

- Por que no fundo eu já tinha certeza. E eu não queria te desmascarar assim. Queria ter certeza do que tinha acontecido. Tinha medo de que você continuasse mentindo...

- Desde quando você descobriu que era eu? E não tente mentir...

- Acho que... logo no começo. – disse Heero sorrindo. – Sua voz me parecia tão familiar, você inteiro era familiar para mim. Mas acho que só tive mais certeza depois que beijei você pela primeira vez. Depois disso o meu problema era descobrir o que você estava querendo ou pensando nessa história toda...

- Então fazia tempo... Quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que fiquei brincando com você, jogando a isca. E foi um jogo limpo, justamente por que você estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Então você já sabia de tudo quando se mudou para cá?

- Só não sabia que você era o inquilino do apartamento. Até que encontrei você, perto da escada naquele dia!

- Mas já sabia de tudo quando fomos a praia e você me contou aquela história de ser abandonado por alguém, por causa da cegueira...

- Exatamente. Como você sabia muito bem quem eu era, quando me contou aquela história de ser enganado e abandonado! Então estamos quites...

- Você é um homem terrível Heero Yuy! – disse Duo, mordiscando seu pescoço.  
- Sim, sou. Somos os dois. Tão terríveis que precisamos ficar juntos para sempre, para que ninguém corra o risco de nos agüentar... separados.

Heero abraçou-o. Naquele instante, Duo sentia-se indefeso e trêmulo. Medo e expectativa se mesclavam ao reconhecer a força viril daquele homem de acentuada masculinidade. Ele estava apaixonado, a mercê de sensações que o deixavam frágil e vulnerável. Amava e desejava alguém que possuía um poder absoluto sobre os seus sentimentos. Os lábios que percorriam seu corpo provocavam sensações intensas, levando-o a murmurar palavras incoerentes. Seus movimentos se tornaram intuitivos e os quadris se arquearam para se aproximar dele. Heero afastou-o, carregou-o para a cama e começou a despi-lo lentamente.  
- Como eu queria vê-lo assim novamente... – Antes de tirar suas próprias roupas, Heero levou a mão ao cabelo de Duo e desfez a trança com avidez, querendo ver Duo envolto nos cabelos soltos. Trêmulo, abraçou-o com força, como se esperasse aquele momento por um tempo demasiado longo. – Não vou conseguir me controlar muito tempo... você me deixa louco...

- Não espere mais... eu também quero... agora...

Quando ele o penetrou, um grito escapou-lhe da garganta, mas os lábios de Heero selaram sua boca com um beijo.

Cuidadosamente, Heero começou a mover-se, à espera de uma reação de Duo. Logo sentiu o corpo sob o seu se mover, procurando acompanhar o ritmo ainda lento daquele ato prestes a se completar.

Ao ouvir o primeiro gemido de paixão escapar dos lábios de Duo, Heero perdeu todo o controle. Seus movimentos se tornaram urgentes e ele levou uma das mãos ao sexo de Duo que pulsava, duro e quente. Sensações delirantes envolviam os dois e os arrastavam como num furacão. Heero não pôde mais agüentar e só conseguiu dizer o nome de seu amado na hora em que sentiu o espasmo de prazer...

- Duo!...Duo!...

Ao ouvir seu nome dito com aquela voz cheia de paixão, Duo não mais se segurou e deixou que a explosão tomasse conta de seu corpo.

- Heero, eu te amo...

Desta vez sem hesitação:

- Eu também te amo, doçura.

Os dois permaneceram unidos por um longo tempo, saboreando aquela união perfeita. Tinham apenas iniciado um longo e inebriante vôo pelo universo das sensações e ambos adormeceram, pensando unicamente no instante de recomeçar...

FIM

Comentários:  
- Eu não devia ter mandado essa fic para cá e sim para o SBT, pois é a maior novela mexicana que eu já vi! Foi mal esse dramalhão todo, tá?

Carol Yui - mar/2003


End file.
